It's Complicated
by nurdgurl714
Summary: Kurama arrives for a visit at Yomi's to find that he's been replaced. He doesn't care...or does he? Political intrigue, mind games, blackmail, murder and of course romance. The Tudors' court meets YYH. Rated M to be safe. Yaoi eventually.
1. Breakfast

**Pre-claimer: Yomi is one of my favorite characters from YYH he's always a jerk in most stories I've read so I am playing a different angle. He's as slick as ever, though. Here goes.**

**Setting: Some time after the makai tournament. Yusuke is trying to get used to being a lord and Hiei's hanging with Mukuro. Kurama had planned to go back to the ningenkai after helping Yusuke get settled, but how did he end up in Gandara?**

**Chapter 1: Breakfast**

"So what brings you here, Kurama?" Yomi asked, looking up at his former friend from his desk. Well, looking wasn't really accurate. He was blind, thanks to the person standing in front of him, but he could read Kurama's expression now even better than when he was able to see him.

"Actually, I'm not really sure," Kurama admitted. He had been in the makai visiting Yusuke in his new realm, and Hiei had met him there as well. Being a former Yomi's man, he detested Mukuro on principle and refused to set foot in her territory.

Yomi raised his eyebrow in amusement, and a slight smile curved on his lips. "Ah, I see you are speaking honestly. Or, you have learned how to control your body's actions better."

"I'm sure if I were lying you would know it. Nothing like that would escape your keen senses."

Yomi chuckled. "You flatter me. However, you are welcome to stay until you figure it out. I would like to ask your opinion on a few things."

Kurama was surprised. "You trust my opinion? After what happened last time?" Kurama had let Yomi down yet again when he decided to side with Yusuke on this whole demon world tournament thing.

"Kurama, I have always trusted your opinion and advice. And I have always known that your loyalty to me was subject to scrutiny."

That made Kurama feel sick to his stomach. Yomi noticed, but chose not to comment.

"Why don't you take a seat and we can discuss it over tea?"

"Sure."

Yomi wanted to know his opinion on this new development for the governing of the makai. He wanted to know what Kurama thought of Enki, and whether this new plan of his would work. The truth was, Enki was an ineffective ruler, and his lax policies and lack of assertive leadership were leading to chaos and discontent. Deep down, he knew that Yusuke's martial arts tournament where whomever lucked out in the drawing of lots would get to be king was a fool's errand. But his affection and loyalty to his friend outweighed his sense of obligation to Yomi. He knew what Yomi's plans were before the tournament and did not want to participate in such an undertaking.

"I would rather not say, if you don't mind."

"Of course. However, I have reports of incidents that have been occurring in the other two territories and along the border where they deactivated the kekai barrier. Would you look over them and attend a session with my…council tomorrow?" Kurama knew that Yomi was about to say 'advisors' but since he was no longer king he didn't have 'advisors'. In fact he was technically Enki's advisor on governing and policy. Mukuro served as his advisor on military and security. It was the most intelligent idea that Enki had; too bad he wasn't smart enough to take his advisors' advice.

"Sure." Truth be told, he didn't want to do that either; he knew that he was on every one of Yomi's mens' shit list after that little stunt he pulled last time. However, he didn't want to be rude.

That night, after he settled in his room, he pondered over why he was really here. But he still couldn't come up with an answer. He had run into Shura earlier, who was even ruder than normal, and that was saying a lot because Shura had never really cared for Kurama, and the feeling was mutual.

He started in on the reports that Yomi had given him. Mukuro's team was responsible for escorting humans out of the makai, but they weren't responsible for policing the renegade demons who roamed around, causing trouble. Skirmishes were also erupting between rival camps, mainly Yusuke and Mukuro's. Yomi ruled with gentle hand that packed an iron fist behind it. His voice was smooth and calm but terrifying at the same time. His sheer height alone was intimidating. He can hear, feel, sense, and touch your emotions. Everything but see them; no thanks to present company. He tried to forget. He had tried to convince himself that he had paid his debt to Yomi by serving as his adviser. He tried to convince himself that they had called it even when Yomi threatened his family; but had they really? Is that why he was here? Guilt? He knew that Yomi would never trust him again, rightfully so. But Yomi hadn't turned him away. Why? Perhaps Yomi had sensed how Kurama was feeling and chose to torment him.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of laughter and voices in the hall. One was Yomi's; the other a voice that he couldn't place. They were headed towards Yomi's private quarters. This startled Kurama. Yomi _never _allowed visitors to his private quarters. Being a private person himself, he could understand why Yomi was so protective over his private space. With that being the case, what was this _new guy_ doing down there?

Perhaps he wasn't a new guy. Kurama didn't remember that voice from when he was here last time, but who's to say that he didn't meet him after they…separated. And why did Kurama even care? He decided to sleep on the issue.

He dreamt of 'happier' times with Yomi, before the rift formed between them. How they had mapped out a plan to challenge Raizen and Mukuro and create their own territory; and the thrill of planning and pulling off another heist, about the reputation that they had built. No treasure was safe once Youko and Yomi decided that they wanted it.

He was awakened by a light tap at the door. He opened the door to see a servant. "Master Kurama, Lord Yomi sent me to inform you that the meeting will be held over breakfast in one hour."

"Thank you," Kurama replied.

A meeting over _breakfast_? Yomi had always insisted that business should not be discussed at a meal, to keep the conversation polite. He didn't like his meals marred by arguing and bickering, which would almost certainly occur this morning since Kurama was going to be there. Kurama shook his head to clear his thoughts. Why was he reading so much into everything? Perhaps he was just overanalyzing the situation.

When he arrived at breakfast, all conversation ceased. Everyone turned to lock eyes with the fiery haired, emerald eyed kitsune. He felt as if he were naked.

Yomi broke the awkward silence. "Good morning Kurama. Why don't you join us? he asked, gesturing to an empty chair on his left.

Kurama looked around the table. He recognized five of the advisers, but one was new. He sat on Yomi's right, where _he_ used to sit. "Kurama, I believe you know everyone here, except Nobuo, that is." Yomi gestured towards the demon that was sitting in his spot. He was a humanoid demon with short black hair and amethyst eyes. Even before he spoke Kurama knew who he was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Kurama," he said politely, but Kurama detected a touch of coolness in his voice. Yomi noticed as well, and simply raised his eyebrows.

"Let us eat," said Yomi, as servants brought forth platter after platter of exquisite dishes. It was one of the things he had loved about coming here. Yusuke would eat almost anything and the Toushin diet never sat well with his stomach.

As was customary, everyone at the table waited for Yomi to eat first before eating. Kurama wanted to sample a little of everything, but he settled on a few items. He saw that his favorite food was one of the dishes, Orange Kanten Jelly, was being served. _Must be a request from Yomi,_ he decided as he dug in.

"Do you like the jelly, Kurama?" Yomi asked, as if he were reading Kurama's thoughts. "I knew it was your favorite, and asked our chef to make it just for you."

Kurama wondered if it was poisoned. "Thank you," he managed.

After a suitable time had passed, Yomi began the meeting. "I am sure that you know why we are here this morning gentlemen," Yomi began. "I have provided each of you with a report of the actions at the border. We gathered this morning to discuss it and come up with a solution."

"I don't see how we can do that with _him_ here," Yuda snorted. He had been the first to accept Kurama into Yomi's board of advisers, but was highly indignant toward the fact that Kurama had turned on his master.

"I see," Yomi acknowledged. "What is the problem as you see it, Yuda?"

"He is a traitor," another adviser spoke up. "He ruined our plans for unification by siding with Raizen's reckless boy Urameshi. That's why we are in this mess now; an incompetent king and chaos on the borders. And not to mention-"

Yomi raised his hand. The rant ended immediately. He didn't wish to discuss _that _issue here, or ever again. "You are correct," Yomi confirmed, to everyone's surprise, even Kurama's. "He did turn his back on us in our hour of need. However, his advice and opinion has always been sound, and I asked him to be here. Do you not trust my judgment?"

"Always Lord Yomi," Yuda assured him. "It's just that-"

"Gentlemen," Nobuo spoke up at last. "I understand that you all feel betrayed. However," he paused for emphasis, "Lord Yomi has stated that he trust's Master Kurama's judgment. That should be enough for all of us."

Silence.

Something about that silence infuriated Kurama. He had been expecting the verbal attacks; he had dealt with them before. He had not expected this…_newcomer_ to silence them all with his patronizing tone.

"Thank you Nobuo," Yomi said. "Now if you'll all turn to page thirteen of the reports…"

The meeting lasted two hours. Everyone was of the opinion that Enki was an incompetent buffoon but didn't dare say whose fault it was that he was king. At the end of the discussion, everyone concluded that it was Yusuke and Mukuro's problem so they should deal with it.

"Kurama? What do you think?" Yomi asked.

"I am not sure that leaving it to Yusuke and Mukuro is the wisest course of action."

"Oh, yeah?" One adviser sneered. "Why not?"

"Yusuke and Enki's inexperience in governing combined with Mukuro's indifference will only cause the problem to escalate."

"So you _do_ admit that Lord Yomi was the wisest choice as king?" Yuda asked.

"I never said that he wasn't." It was true. If Yomi was king, this nonsense at the border wouldn't be happening-if he didn't want it to. But his indifference towards the ningenkai is what Kurama couldn't support.

"Then why the hell did you betray us then?" another advisor demanded.

"I do not owe you an explanation for my actions," Kurama answered.

"But you _do_ owe one to Lord Yomi," the adviser went on. "I hope you have apologized and begged for his forgiveness."

"That is none of you affair." Kurama thought he was prepared for this onslaught, but now they had begun to touch a raw nerve and he was becoming irritated. He was sure that Yomi had picked up on this by now.

As if on cue, Yomi halted the discussion. "Enough Soko," he said. "You concerns are heard. Now Kurama, are you suggesting that I become involved? Security is Mukuro's department."

"It is," Kurama confirmed, "but she is not too terribly concerned about it, and the problems will only get worse is not dealt with now."

"You should be offering Urameshi this advice," another advisor spoke up. "You all are best buds aren't you? In fact, maybe you should be his-"

"I'll kindly ask you to leave Yusuke out of this," Kurama said, his tone developing an edge to it.

Yomi agreed. "I agree. Yusuke is a fellow lord who has shown no hostility towards us."

"Well, I still don't trust his advice."

"Nobuo? What do you think?" asked Yomi. "You have yet to weigh in on this."

"Yes, Master Nobuo. As Lord Yomi's _chief adviser_ we trust your judgment."

"Well actually I…agree with Kurama."

Everyone at the table, except Yomi, was surprised.

"How-how could you-"

"Whether or not he stabbed Lord Yomi in the back is not the issue here," he said smoothly. "As Lord Yomi has stated, he gives sound advice."

"Well, we may not be able to trust Kurama," one advisor spoke up. "But we can definitely trust Nobuo. I say lets follow his advice."

"Agreed."

"Aye."

"Well it's settled," Yomi stood up to indicate that the meeting was over. "I will look into sending reinforcements to the border. I will send a dispatch to Yusuke informing him of my intentions."

"I have a suggestion, Lord Yomi." Nobuo was speaking.

Yomi paused. "What is it?"

"Might I suggest Kurama to deliver the message? He is on friendly terms with him after all."

_Asshole_.

"Hmmmmm," Yomi pondered. "Kurama is here on a social call, not for business. He is under no obligation to conduct business for us. I simply wanted to hear his opinion on border matters, since it lies adjacent to the ningenkai, his home."

Nobuo had learned from the master of assholes.

"Lord Yomi," Kurama spoke up. "I will speak to Yusuke if you require it." Actually the thought disgusted him, he was no one's errand boy, but he wasn't about to be shown up by this self serving neophyte either.

"Kurama, that's hardly necessary. We have our own messengers for that, but thank you for volunteering."

So this was it. Kurama was officially an outsider. Yomi had replaced him. Now Kurama had a concrete reason to dislike the patronizing yes-man.

And for getting even.

**Uh-oh! It's ON now! We all know Kurama won't let this amateur take his place! But why did Yomi let him return in the first place? And what does Mr. Brown-noser have to say? Find out next time on **_**It's Complicated.**_

**P.S. Special thanks to my 'girls' for giving me the confidence to go forth with this project! You know who you are! **


	2. The Garden

**Last time on **_**It's Complicated**_

**Kurama arrives at Yomi's unannounced and with no real reason for being there. He finds that he has been replaced by some sniveling ass-kisser. Yomi invites him to breakfast with his council, and of course they are pissed that he jumped ship on them. **

Kurama couldn't figure out why he cared so much. He knew this would happen. Did he expect Yomi to just wait for him? Or welcome him back with open arms? He paced his room, angry at himself for reacting the way he was and even angrier at Yomi's new 'advisor'. To Kurama, he seemed to be nothing more than a minion, a self-serving yes-man to do Yomi's bidding and sate his ego. Why was this guy getting to him like this?

He heard Yomi and the brown-noser in the hall again. He couldn't really make out what they were saying without his fox senses. He released a tiny amount of ki to listen in. He knew Yomi would notice but he didn't care.

"Lord Yomi," said the sycophant. "I would never question your judgment in front of others, but now that we are alone…" he paused, waiting for Yomi to give him permission to finish.

"You may continue," Yomi said.

"Well I wanted to know why you allowed him to come here after he betrayed you like that."

"I see. It's…complicated. Kurama and I have a long history together. We've had our ups and downs."

"With respect, sir I see only downs. He has no loyalty to you. Yuda, I, and the others on your council would never betray you as such. I see why he is not welcomed here by the others."

_That toady little…_ Kurama was thinking up an insult when Yomi's voice permeated his thoughts.

"Perhaps," Yomi said. "But he is welcome by _me_, until I deem it otherwise."

"Of course sir. Forgive me for overreaching."

"It is done. I will see you at one for our formal meeting."

_Formal meeting? What was Yomi playing at? Did they not just have a meeting this morning?_ But Kurama knew the answer to that. The border issue was common knowledge, and it might be expected that Yomi would intervene or not intervene as he saw fit. The outcome of that meeting was already decided before Kurama set foot in the door. Yomi was up to something, and Kurama was determined to find out what it was.

_Damn you Yomi, _Kurama thought to himself. But he did silence the little weasel on his protests. So that was a step in the right direction, whatever the hell that meant.

He needed to get some fresh air. He walked down the long palace corridor and turned right. He came to a door that he had never noticed before in his previous stay, probably because he tried to stay in his room as much as possible. A servant came through the door wearing heavy gloves caked in soil and carrying a watering pail.

"What's out there?" Kurama inquired.

"Oh, that's Lord Yomi's personal garden."

"I didn't know he kept a garden."

"Oh yes," the gardener piped up. "With the rarest and most beautiful plants in the makai. The roses are his favorite. He has seventeen varieties, including the rare moon spirit rose."

Kurama raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Really? Those are rare indeed. I haven't seen one in…" he trailed off. "They are also very difficult to maintain. You must have a special gift for horticulture to keep them in bloom."

The gardener glowed with pride. "Yes sir. You manipulate plants, don't you?"

"I do," Kurama confirmed. "The rose is my specialty."

Recognition hit the gardener. "Wait! So you're…Youko Kurama! The legendary fox spirit who can turn any plant into a deadly weapon!"

"I am." Kurama thought it was odd that this guy didn't say 'legendary bandit' or 'thief' or something to the effect.

"Wow! Lord Yomi talks about you, and all the amazing things you can do with plants, especially the rose whip. What I wouldn't give to see that!"

Kurama chuckled. "Perhaps some other time." Yomi talks about him, eh? This was the first pleasant conversation that he had since he got here. All of Yomi's other staff were snubbing him. "But I would love to see the moon spirit rose."

The gardener shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, sorry sir, Lord Yomi doesn't allow visitors. The only person who comes in here besides Lord Yomi is me. Young Master Shura was in here one time and trampled some of his roses and I ain't never seen Lord Yomi so upset! Probably Master Shura's only spanking."

"I see." Kurama was both disappointed that he couldn't see the garden and pleased to hear that the little brat had gotten his ass spanked. "Well, it's unfortunate that I cannot see the garden."

"Yeah, too bad. I know you would appreciate it. But they're Lord Yomi's orders."

"I think we can make an exception."

They turned to see Yomi standing there. Kurama wondered how long he had been standing there, listening to their conversation.

The gardener bowed. "Good day, Lord Yomi. I was just talking to Mr. Kurama here about your garden."

"Good day Haruo. Why don't we give him a little tour? I'm sure he won't be as careless as Shura."

"Yes, sir."

Inside was the most beautiful, lush garden that Kurama had ever seen. It was like an oasis in a forbidding desert. It had been built to face the sun and even supported a silver onyx fountain in the middle which had tiny aqueducts that fed off on all directions, creating a brook that produced a soothing, babbling sound.

"So it is self sustaining?" Kurama asked.

"Yes sir," Haruo answered. "Rains in here three times a day. Only a couple dry patches that I have to water myself."

"Watering vines would solve that problem."

"Interesting, Kurama. I'm sure Haruo will be consulting with you during your stay here," Yomi said.

The little gardener's eyes got wide. "It-it would be an honor sir!" He was shocked; one for getting to speak with such a plant expert and two because Yomi was actually willing to let someone come in here, let alone actually touch anything.

"Good. Now there was a certain rose you wanted to see."

"Yes, the moon spirit rose. I haven see one in…" Kurama trailed off again, finding that he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Quite a long time," Yomi finished for him, knowing it had probably been before their parting.

Kurama reached out to touch the silvery petals. The rose bloomed even more, and seemed to emit a silvery light.

"Wow," Haruo said, truly amazed. "I've never seen it do that."

"This is actually the full bloom," Kurama explained. "You need a special energy to stimulate it."

"Yes, Kurama does have the magic touch when it comes to plants," Yomi commented. "I can feel my roses coming alive as we speak."

It was true. The entire garden, already blooming with flora seemed to literally come alive by Kurama's presence.

"Thank you," Kurama managed. He felt a strange fluttering in his stomach. He hoped Yomi hadn't noticed. He studied him for any sign that he had felt it, but found none.

"Haruo, would you leave us alone for a while?" Yomi asked his gardener.

"Of course, sir." He was gone in a flash.

Yomi turned to Kurama. "So, I take it you like the garden?"

"Yes, it's lovely. I had no idea you enjoyed such lush greenery."

Yomi chuckled. "Well I'm a lot different now than I was."

"Did you have this garden the last time you were here?"

"I did."

"I see." Kurama was slightly miffed that Yomi hadn't shown it to him during his last stay. It would have made being here a little more bearable. But then again, he wasn't here on pleasure last time.

"I see you're upset. Perhaps as to why I didn't let you know I had a garden the last time I was here."

Kurama gritted his teeth. It was grating on his nerves that Yomi could pick up on his body signals. Good thing he couldn't read his mind.

"I had my reasons, Kurama."

"I'm sure you did," Kurama countered. "But I had no idea that you enjoyed roses so much. Seventeen rare varieties."

"You're not the only one who enjoys roses, Kurama."

"Apparently not," Kurama was quickly going tired of this back and forth banter. "Do you have something to ask me?"

"Only what you thought of this morning's meeting."

"It was mostly what I expected."

Yomi raised his eyebrow. "Mostly? It's rare for you to be taken off guard. Let me guess; Nobuo had something to do with it?"

Kurama's surge of annoyance at the mention of his rival's name was immensely satisfying to Yomi. He decided to push it further. "Nobuo means no harm. He is very loyal and somewhat protective of me."

"You are the most powerful demon in the makai. You don't need protecting. And perhaps he is too loyal."

Yomi chuckled. "I believe your friend Yusuke is stronger than me. But I don't need protecting, you are correct. But is there such a thing as too loyal, Kurama? It's such a rare trait these days."

Yomi could feel Kurama's glare. "No need to glare at me like that Kurama. I merely made a statement; I wasn't pinpointing you in particular."

"It seems like that was the case."

"Not at all. But let us talk of more pleasant things. I don't want your visit marred by hostility."

"Other than the garden there has been nothing pleasant about this visit."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Kurama. I hope that will change. Feel free to come to the garden whenever you wish."

"Thank you."

Yomi turned to leave. "I have a meeting to attend. Would you join me in my private quarters for dinner this evening?"

"Sure."

"See you at seven," Yomi turned and left the garden.

Kurama stayed in the sanctuary for a few more minutes, admiring the roses and wondering why Yomi chose to have such a collection. And what was this about Yomi talking to the gardener about him? _Did Yomi build this garden to remind him of me? _he asked himself, but quickly dismissed the thought as being arrogant and assuming. _But what other explanation could there be? Seventeen different species of roses, including my favorite? _He decided that he wanted to find out. Yomi had a reason behind every action he took these days. The sound of a familiar but irritating voice stirred him out of his thoughts.

"Is Lord Yomi in there?" the syncophant was asking the gardener.

"No, Master Nobuo. He left a few minutes ago."

"Then who is in there?" he demanded. "You know that Lord Yomi doesn't allow visitors in his personal garden. He will not be pleased that you have allowed someone in there."

"Lord Yomi gave him permission."

"I don't believe you. I will take this up with him. For your sake, you had better be telling the truth."

"He is," Kurama stepped out of the garden door and locked eyes with his rival. Emerald met amethyst.

"Now I know you're lying," Nobuo said, glaring first at Kurama, then at the gardener. "Lord Yomi would never allow a traitor such as yourself to come here."

"Such a turnaround from this morning," Kurama commented.

"You're lucky I defended your ass in that meeting," he sneered. "The other advisors were ready to pounce on you. Look here," he turned to the gardener. "I would suggest that you not try to lie or align yourself with this defector," he advised. "He is out of Lord Yomi's favor."

"Well if that's so," the little gardener returned evenly, "Why did Lord Yomi give Master Kurama permission to come here _anytime_ he wanted?"

Nobuo narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to the little demon. "You will watch your tone with me," he said through gritted teeth. "You should know not to speak to you betters with such disrespect."

"And you should know not to bully Yomi's servants," Kurama intervened. "The true measure of character is not how a man treats his superiors; but how he treats those who serve him."

Nobuo stepped closer to Kurama. Their faces were inches apart. "You want to give me a lesson in character? I think not, fox. And it's _Lord _Yomi to you. You should not be so familiar with his Lordship."

"I'll thank you kindly to step back please," Kurama warned, his soft voice edged in steel. "You're invading my personal space."

Nobuo took his advice. "I have no time for this. I have a _private_ meeting with Lord Yomi and will not be delayed. But rest assured I will verify this claim." He turned on his heel and left.

"Asshole," Haruo muttered.

"My sentiments exactly," Kurama agreed.

"He follows Lord Yomi around like a little puppy," the gardener said, disgusted. "He'll come here and wait outside the door until Lord Yomi leaves, no matter how long he stays in there. And he's so highhanded with Lord Yomi's servants. I hear them complain about how when you were here they weren't treated as such."

This peaked Kurama's interest. "Really? I assumed all his servants were against me."

"Nah, we don't get involved in that political stuff. It's not our place. You'll be surprised at how many supporters you have," he added with a wink.

"Thank you," Kurama nodded, handing the gardener a Ruramari stone. "A reward for your loyalty."

Haruo's eyes goggled at the currency he had received. "Thank you! And if you need _anything_ just let me know!"

"I will be needing you in due time."

**So it's Kurama and the servants vs. Nobuo and the council. Who will win? Find out as **_**It's Complicated**_** progresses!**

**A/N: Yomi's not a jerk in this story but Yomi is still Yomi. Can we expect nothing less?**

**And some of you might be wondering why I chose to align the servants with Kurama. We all know how this will end right? And we all know that the maid, the butler, the cook, the gardener, etc always have the inside scoop!**


	3. The Note

**Last time on **_**It's Complicated**_

**Kurama discovers that Yomi has a private garden with a collection of rare plants and seventeen varieties of roses. The catch: Yomi doesn't allow anyone to come into the garden. Kurama strikes up a friendly conversation with the gardener and Yomi interrupts, not only allowing Kurama into the garden but allowing him full access. This doesn't sit well with Nobuo, who has been harassing servants. Kurama learns that he may not be as despised as previously thought.**

Kurama paced his room, working out a plan. So he had supporters; the servants no less. That was all he needed. He knew that the most information could be found at the bottom of the totem pole. Yomi's advisors were clueless as to what really went on around here, as he found out when he was here last time. Even Yuda, his most personal aide, had no idea. There was a secret hierarchy among Yomi's lower servants who held more power and information than his inept 'counselors' ever would. Servants heard the secret conversations and witnessed the secret deals. They carried the secret messages. These so called advisors; especially the sycophant, had no idea how Yomi really thought and operated. Yomi was like a mob boss, a criminal mastermind at heart. He had learned much from Kurama during their thieving days and had put those lessons to use during their thousand year separation.

Although Kurama still didn't know _why_ he was here he definitely had a reason to stay. Kitsune were notoriously territorial and fiercely possessive. This newcomer had usurped his position as Yomi's right hand man. Well, technically that wasn't true. Kurama had surrendered the position and this neophyte had attempted to replace him. Nobuo had no idea who he was dealing with. He was a child, attempting to play grown-up and fill a pair of shoes that were too big for him.

His first mission was to figure out exactly how many servants were on his side and what positions they could play in this game. He also needed to determine which messages could be spoken and which would be written. He knew Yomi could hear everything and would not interfere with his plans; he would sit back and enjoy the show. But Kurama didn't want him to know everything… to keep him interested and guessing.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He opened the door to see the same servant as before.

"Yes?"

"Lord Yomi sent me to remind you of your dinner this evening," the servant said.

Kurama narrowed his eyes. _Why would Yomi send a servant to remind me of dinner? He knows I wouldn't forget._ It was then that Kurama noticed Nobuo walking by, pausing slightly, his ears perked up to catch parts of the conversation. He looked down at the servant's sleeve and spotted the corner of a paper sticking out. In one smooth move, he took the note and dropped a Ruramari stone into the man's hand. The man winked. Kurama nodded. So that was two. Kurama opened the note.

_Topics discussed at today's meeting:_

_Present: The council, Nobuo, Lord Yomi_

_Topics discussed: General issues, Enki's incompetence, hostility towards Mukuro. Nobuo confirmed that a dispatch had been sent to Lord Urameshi informing him that Yomi would be assisting in the border issues. Another counselor asked why you were here and Lord Yomi said it was a social call and the issue was closed for discussion. They asked if you would be attending any more meetings and Lord Yomi said that it wouldn't be necessary. Then a counselor asked if Lord Yomi planned to challenge Enki and Mukuro and unify the makai and ningenkai. Lord Yomi said that he would also have to fight Yusuke and that a full scale war against the three of them would be too cumbersome. He also said that unifying with the ningenkai was overly ambitious without a core group of reliable governors, and his interests have changed and he no longer wishes to pursue it. If only I had time to sketch the look on Nobuo's face. After that the meeting was adjourned and everyone left except Yomi and Nobuo. Nobuo asked Yomi if he gave you permission to enter the garden and Yomi said yes. I couldn't see the look on his face but Yomi asked him why he was so upset about it. Nobuo said that he wasn't upset and it was his decision. Yomi said that lying was useless and he could feel him trembling with anger, hear his heartbeat and feel the heat coming off his body. Yomi told him not to take it personally and that he had his reasons and that Nobuo's loyalty would be rewarded in due time. Then he left and Yuda and another counselor came back in. He told them about the garden and one counselor was surprised but Yuda said that he wasn't. They asked him why and he said that it was hard to explain, but you had some kind of hold over Yomi. Nobuo said that he knows it and he was going to break your hold over Yomi once and for all. Yuda told him to be careful about challenging you and told him what happened to Sacchi. Nobuo said he wasn't as stupid as Sacchi and would not lose. Yuda said 'let's hope not' and left. Nobuo said that Yomi and you were having dinner this evening and to be sure that Goro and Dai were going to be there serving him and to report to him everything that was discussed. Then they left._

Kurama reread the note twice before using a seed dissolve the paper. So the servants _were _on his side. He allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction and pleasure at his plans coming together. And Kurama could now confirm what he had wanted to know for quite some time now: whether Yomi still wanted to take over the ningenkai. Apparently he didn't, but why the change of heart? Kurama again wondered if he had something to do with it, not dismissing the thought so quickly as last time. And what's this about Yuda saying that he had some kind of 'hold' over Yomi? He pondered that for a long moment.

Yomi did seem to ask his opinion on nearly everything. And he made sure to tell him that it was from the lessons that he learned from Kurama that enabled him to become a Lord. He allowed him free reign while he was here last time even though Kurama had betrayed him before and was likely to do it again.

But he had also threatened his family. He paused to consider why. Yomi knew that Kurama would not agree to work for him unless he had the proper motivation; and his family was his Achilles heel. Kurama turned on him anyway and he did not retaliate. Why was that? And at the tournament he had saved Kurama's life after his fight with Shigure.

He didn't have time to ponder it further. It was time for his dinner with Yomi. A servant came to escort him to Yomi's quarters. Kurama wondered if he was one of the two mentioned in the note. As they walked, he attempted to engage the servant in small talk but the servant maintained a polite but clipped tone. Kurama didn't want him to get suspicious, so he didn't ask him for his name.

The door was opened before they reached the quarters. Yomi stood behind another servant.

"Thank you Dai, that will be all for now." Dai looked crestfallen for half a second, but quickly regained his composure. He bowed and left.

"And you too, Goro." Goro must have been expecting this development so he left without question.

Yomi invited him in. "Welcome Kurama, I am glad you decided to join me this evening."

At dinner, they enjoyed light conversation for the first few courses. Then Yomi asked him if he had figured out why he was here yet.

"I have not," Kurama replied. "But I definitely have a reason to stay."

Yomi raised his eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes, just want to take care of a few things."

"I see."

Kurama was surprised that Yomi didn't ask what he was referring to.

"I'm sure that you want to know why I didn't inquire as to what you are referring to."

Kurama was getting used to Yomi guessing what was on his mind by now. "Yes."

"Well, I am sure that whatever you're up to will be revealed in time."

"You are correct."

"Well you have free reign while you are here, and feel free to stay as long as you like."

"I would like to ask you a question, Yomi."

"What is it?"

"Why are you being so hospitable to me after what happened last time?"

Yomi thought on this question for a few moments. "I have my reasons. Were you expecting me to be hostile?"

"Perhaps not. You are…different than before."

"I should hope that's a compliment."

"It is."

"Thank you. Hostility is like a canker on your soul. It will eat you alive if you let it. I learned to let things go."

"I see."

A silence ensued. It was then that Kurama noticed the music that was playing. "This is lovely music."

"Thank you. But I hear it so much, that it doesn't soothe me as it once did."

"Reminds me of an opera."

"Opera?"

"Yes. An opera is a musical performance by vocalists and instrumentalists. It tells a story."

"Interesting. What kind of story?"

"There are different kinds. War, tragedy, comedy. But many are love stories. My favorite is a French Opera entitled _Carmen_."

"What is it about?" Yomi asked, genuinely intrigued. He listened intently as Kurama described the plot.

"I see. So not all operas have a happy ending?"

"Indeed. Many of them do not."

"Interesting," Yomi said. "I should like to hear one of these operas. Perhaps this _Carmen_ that you are referring to?"

Kurama thought. "The only way to truly experience an opera is to attend a live performance, but I have a recording and with proper acoustics and your keen sense of hearing I have no doubt that you will find the experience pleasant."

"You have this recording with you?"

"Unfortunately not. But I have to return to the ningenkai in a few weeks and will bring it with me upon my return."

"I look forward to it. This has been a pleasant evening, Kurama. You must join me again."

"I would like that." Yomi reached for a glass and accidentally brushed his hand of against Kurama's sleeve.

"Excuse me…"

"It's ok."

"What is that material? I've never felt anything like it before."

"It's called silk. It is produced by a worm in the ningenkai."

"I see. May I?"

"Of course." Kurama usually didn't let people get this near to him, but he decided to make an exception. _Just this once,_ he thought.

Yomi reached out and pinched his sleeve, rubbing the material between his thumb and forefinger. His hand rubbed against Kurama's-again. Kurama involuntarily shuddered at the contact with the smooth, yet powerful hand. He knew Yomi had noticed. He hoped that he wouldn't acknowledge it.

"Very fine. And you say a worm produced this material?"

"Yes. It is harvested while the worm is in the pupal stage."

"Hmmmm. Operas, silks. The ningenkai sounds intriguing indeed. Perhaps I should visit."

"Perhaps."

Yomi was surprised. "This does not make you nervous?"

"Should I be?"

"Only you know the answer to that question."

"I am not."

Yomi chuckled. "I have had enough pleasant surprises for one evening. I will see you tomorrow, perhaps in the garden?"

"Certainly."

"Good night, Kurama."

"Good night, Yomi."

Yomi looked as if he were going to say something, but thought better of it.

As Kurama left, he saw Goro standing outside the door and then Dai hightail it around the corner. Kurama shook his head. _Amateurs,_ he thought.

He turned to Goro and gave him an icy cold stare. "You and your friend will meet me in my room in ten minutes. You will _not_ go to Nobuo first. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes sir," he gulped.

Around the opposite corner, Jun, the servant who passed him the note was waiting for him. "Tell Haruo to bring me a hemlock plant."

"Of course, sir."

Yomi, hearing the conversation outside and guessing what was about to ensue, simply smiled to himself. _Welcome back Kurama, _he thought.

**Well, the fox has marked his territory and intruders beware! And what's going on inside that horned head of Yomi's? Find out as **_**It's Complicated**_** continues!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! It's very encouraging. Two things: One: I know the opera and silk thing seems random but doesn't it seem like Yomi and Kurama enjoy the finer things in life? I didn't try to summarize **_**Carmen**_** because I didn't think I could do it justice. Someone who writes fanfic on Japanese cartoons and loves a good opera? Told you I was weird!**

**Two: Water Hemlock is one of the deadliest plants in the world. It is speculated that Cleopatra used it to poison one of her brothers (and husband). Of course Kurama would have it in his arsenal.**


	4. The Power of Suggestion

**Last time on **_**It's Complicated**_

**Kurama is not invited to the formal meeting, but another member of his secret spy network slipped him a note of what went on. Evidently Yomi abandoned his project to take over the ningenkai, but why? Yomi and Kurama have dinner and discuss the opera and silk. Kurama discovers some of Nobuo's spies and invites them to his room for a chat.**

By the time Goro and Dai reached Kurama's suite, he was waiting for them with the gardener and Jun. There were two chairs in the middle of the room next to a small plant.

"Sit down," Kurama said in his calm voice, almost a whisper. Goro and Dai flinched. He may have well just shouted his imperative.

After they sat down in their chair, vines snaked around their wrists and ankles. The two servants didn't utter a sound; they were too frightened to scream.

"Now," Kurama continued calmly, "I am going to ask you some questions. And you are going to answer them for me." It almost sounded like a request. But they all knew it wasn't a request.

Dai had evidently been finding his nerve during the silence. "Why should we? You are a trait-"

The seemingly docile houseplant that had been sitting next to Dai's chair was suddenly in his face, waiting for the opportunity to enter his mouth.

"This," Kurama said, "is the hemlock plant. A few drops of the poison in its leaves will send you into a violent, convulsing death. Now we can do this one of two ways," Kurama suggested. "One of them is a lot less painful than the other. Might I suggest the former?" he asked, as politely as a waiter might recommend a new item on the menu at a five star restaurant.

"What do you want?" Dai muttered.

"Tell me who you're working for."

"We serve Lord Yomi."

Kurama's emerald eyes narrowed. "I would suggest that you not play me for a fool," Kurama advised. "I assure you that I am not. I am aware that you have been sent to spy on my dinner with Lord Yomi. This is the last time I will ask a question twice. Now _who_ are you working for?"

Goro, evidently the more intelligent of the two spoke first. "We serve Master Nobuo."

"Traitor!" Dai hissed.

"I see you are the more intelligent one," Kurama complimented. "What exactly did he ask you to do for him?"

"Watch who comes and goes from your quarters," Goro explained. "And tail you at a discreet distance, and intercept your correspondence."

Kurama nodded as if he had been expecting this. "So you intercepted my message to Yusuke."

"Yeah," Dai chimed in at last. "We know all about the message you sent to your mazoku pal," he sneered.

Kurama chuckled. There was no message sent to Yusuke. He hadn't wanted to chance it until he knew who he could trust and who he couldn't. He definitely knew that Dai was a waste of time. But Goro, if given the proper motivations might be turned to good use.

"Goro, you no longer serve Nobuo," Kurama announced. "You serve Lord Yomi," he paused for emphasis, "and _me_."

"Why should we serve you?" Dai spat.

"I apologize," Kurama said smoothly. "You actually thought I was speaking to you. Would you gentlemen kindly leave the room for me please? You may wait in the hall."

"Uh, yeah. Sure." They filed out.

"Goro, wait! Don't leave me here!" But the door was already closed behind him.

Kurama stepped in front of him. "What are you going to do to me?" Dai asked, defiantly. "Torture me? You're just like Nobuo. But I'll never talk. Torture me if you want. You'll have to kill me."

Kurama's sinister grin sent a chill down Dai's spine. "Rest assured Dai, I have no plans to torture you. By the time I'm done with you, you won't even remember who I am, let alone this conversation," he said, blowing pollen in his face.

"What the hell-" he was cut off by his coughing. Dai's world seemed to be in rewind, going back to dinner, to the briefing before the dinner, to the meeting, Nobuo's temper tantrum about the garden….back, back, back, further, further, further. Years back, to before Kurama was summoned here by Yomi. Yomi never spoke of Kurama before this time. Dai opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar face staring at him. Pale skin, red hair and green eyes.

"Do…do I know you?"

The face chuckled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he replied, leading him to the door.

"Jun, Goro? What are you doing here? Who is this guy? Never mind! I have a headache. I'm going to my room."

Jun, Haruo, and Goro re-entered Kurama's room. "Let me guess: dream flower pollen," Haruo said.

"Yes," Kurama replied.

"What does that do?" Goro asked.

"It erases memories," Kurama answered.

Goro gulped. "What kind of memories?"

Kurama looked straight into Goro's frightened brown eyes. "Any memories that I choose to dispose of."

"W-what do you want me to do?" Goro asked.

"First off," Kurama started. "You will _not_ repeat any part of this evening to _anyone_."

"What if Lord Yomi asks me?"

"He won't." Kurama knew Yomi was listening so there was no need for him to ask a lowly servant of the underhanded dealings that were going on in his household.

"Yes-yes sir."

"And as for Nobuo," Kurama pretended to puzzle over what he wanted to tell Goro to do. "You will tell him…exactly what Yomi and I discussed this evening."

"Are-are you sure?"

"Yes," Kurama answered. "We talked of nothing of importance, wouldn't you agree?"

"It's not really my place to-"

"You are correct. You have your orders. I bid you good night."

"Yes, sir." Goro left.

After he left, Haruo turned to Kurama. "You sure that you can trust him?"

"We can trust him," Kurama answered. Haruo's eyes brightened at the word 'we' instead of 'I'. "He is a wise man. He knows how this will turn out. But I need to know something. Dai said something about Nobuo torturing. Do any of you know of this?"

"Yes," Jun replied. "It was discovered that some of Mukuro's spies had infiltrated Gandara a year or so ago. Lord Yomi put him in charge of finding out who they were. It was suspected that Dai knew who they were. They tortured him for three days, but he didn't crack. After that, Nobuo put him on his payroll."

Kurama nodded. He had heard of the incident while in Toushin with Yusuke. When he heard about it, he simply shook his head. Of the three Lords, Yomi was the definitely not the one to try pull off espionage on. That situation could only end one way. The three agents had been returned unharmed to Alaric, to face public ridicule and Mukuro's wrath. Kurama was sure that they begged Yomi to kill them.

"How did they find them?" Kurama asked.

"Well, they found out who the lead guy in charge of hiding the spies was," Jun said. "But they were having a hard time getting him to talk. So they brought his daughter in to watch him get tortured. Sad, really. She was screaming and crying; begging her father to reveal their whereabouts. He finally did."

Kurama was disgusted. Nobuo was definitely scum. He wondered how Yomi felt about what had happened.

"Lord Yomi was very displeased," Haruo said. "Strictly speaking, torture is illegal. Lord Yomi said it was an antiquated method of getting people to talk and that his daughter should not have been involved. He told Nobuo that he could learn a thing or two about psychological warfare."

The same advice Kurama had given him over a thousand years ago.

"I see. Our work is done for this evening. Good night gentlemen."

"So what did they talk about?" Nobuo demanded of his former spy. "Tell me _everything_."

"Nothing much," Goro said.

"Let _me_ be the judge of that idiot," Nobuo snapped. "Now tell me _everything_ they said. And where the hell is Dai?" he demanded.

While reciting the entire evening to Nobuo, minus the encounter with Kurama, he couldn't help thinking about how polite (but terrifying) Kurama was. How he never raised his voice or used insults, _just like Lord Yomi_.

"Opera? Silk? What the fuck?" Nobuo exploded after Goro finished his explanation. "Yuda told me that they sit around and talk about nothing and that you had to read between the lines."

Dai entered at that moment, rubbing his temples.

"Where in the fuck were you? I told you to come straight to me after Yomi and Kurama finished dinner."

"Kurama?"

"The traitor, idiot! The one who is trying to usurp me!"

"Sir?"

Nobuo grabbed him and punched him in the face. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE A FUCKING MORON?" Nobuo practically screamed, sending Yuda running into his quarters.

"Nobuo, what's all the commotion? Lord Yomi is sure to hear!"

"I sent this idiot to find out some information on Kurama for me, and now he's acting like he doesn't even know who he is!"

"You will compose yourself," Yuda advised. "I have never seen you so uptight. You have no hope of defeating Kurama in this manner. Kurama probably found out you had Dai spying on him and erased his memory after questioning him."

"But he didn't find you Goro," Nobuo said.

"No sir," Goro replied.

Yuda wasn't so sure. Goro was a rational being, and Dai was always a stubborn one. Goro probably could see which way the wind was blowing and decided to be on the right side. Yuda had been extremely annoyed with Kurama for turning on them last time, but there was nothing that could be done about that now. Lord Yomi had chosen to overlook it, so that was that. Hostility towards Kurama was a waste of energy, and trying to defeat him at his own game was a fool's errand, as Nobuo was about to learn the hard way. Kurama's hold on Yomi could only be broken by Yomi, and Yuda saw no inclination of that happening. He was officially out of this game.

Yomi reclined back and listened to the evening's events. He hadn't been this entertained since the last time Kurama was here and Sacchi tried the same thing that Nobuo was attempting now. Yomi was well aware that Sacchi had eliminated any competition as his right hand man up until that point, but chose not to interfere because as weak as Sacchi was, there was no one stronger at the moment. That was until Kurama returned.

Yomi knew how this would end. Nobuo had no chance. But if Kurama truly wanted to be back at his side, then he would have to prove it. Yomi had no intention of making it easy for him. And Kurama was still puzzling over why he was here in the first place. But Yomi had figured that he would return after they parted ways last time.

Both Yusuke and Kurama were part human with one critical difference: Yusuke was a demon with a human soul and Kurama was a human with a demon soul. Kurama could pretend to be human all he liked, but it was a sham. He could wear silk and go to the opera and do whatever else the ningens did, but they would never know him. Not even Yusuke and Hiei knew him like Yomi. And although Kurama was a private person he would tire of putting on a show after a while. There was only one person he didn't have to front for, and that was Yomi.

Yomi had used the power of suggestion on Kurama the last time he was here to force his hand, just as he had seen Kurama do centuries ago. Although Kurama was angry, he had reacted exactly how Yomi thought he would react. They had resumed their cold partnership with reverse roles; Kurama was now Yomi's man instead of the other way around. Yomi also knew that Raizen would tell Yusuke of his plans to unify the ningenkai and makai, and that Yusuke would try to stop him, and that Kurama would take Yusuke's side to save his human family. The only thing he hadn't planned on is how much he would grow to like Yusuke.

He thought on why he chose not to pursue the unification project further. The answers he gave at the meeting were honest enough. He had spent five hundred years fighting to gain control over part of the makai; and another five hundred to keep control, and he had grown weary of fighting. He was an intelligent man. He knew that fighting Enki, Mukuro, and Yusuke at the same time would be impossible. Plus, he had no reliable counsel to control that much of a space. As for the ningenkai…

He remembered wondering whether Kurama really cared about his family or not. Was it just a sham? The cold hearted Youko actually _loving_ someone? That is until he had Shura. After having a child of his own, he understood family devotion and why Kurama was willing to work with him and defy him to protect them. That, combined with the logic he shared earlier were two reasons why he chose not to pursue the ningenkai project. The third reason was rather personal.

He found that he couldn't hurt Kurama. He had never intended to. Even though Kurama had hurt him all those long years ago, he couldn't retaliate. He was never truly angry at Kurama, just hurt. But he did deserve it. He could only shake his head at his folly back then. There was just something about Kurama that both drew Yomi to him and infuriated him at the same time…or it used to. Not anymore. He had acknowledged his feelings for Kurama to himself the last time he was here. He was a patient man now. He would wait for Kurama to come to him. He could feel Kurama's emotions, even if he couldn't yet. Yomi felt the surge of jealousy the other night when Kurama heard him and Nobuo outside his quarters. He could almost see the expression on his face when he saw Nobuo on his right at the meeting. He wanted Kurama there so he could see his competition and figure out whether he wanted his place back or not. But this time it would be for keeps.

**Well, let's hear it for the power of suggestion! And finally, one layer of Yomi's mind has been peeled back. But there are many more! What's up with the garden? And what does he mean that 'he won't make it easy for Kurama'? Find out as **_**It's Complicated **_**continues!**

**Thanks for supporting me in this! And welcome Miss Tuffcy and LostCause6661!**

**Loves you all! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	5. The Banquet

**Last time on **_**It's Complicated**_

**Kurama questions both Goro and Dai and although he feels that Goro could be turned to good use, Dai is useless and Kurama decides to dispose of his memories. Nobuo is starting to lose it, Yuda sees which way the wind is blowing and Yomi reveals part of his motivations for allowing Kurama to come back.**

The next morning, Yomi called another official meeting.

"Gentlemen," Yomi addressed his advisors. "I have an update for you on the border issue. Nobuo?"

"Thank you Lord Yomi," he answered. "Lord Yusuke has agreed to your intent to send men to the border," he said. "But Mukuro does not."

"What is the problem?" one of the advisors asked.

"She says border issues are not our department and we should stay out of it."

"Well if she would-"

"Never mind that," Nobuo cut the man off. He was still on edge after yesterday. The garden, the dinner with Lord Yomi, the erasing of the memory of one of his top men. This Kurama needed to be taken down. _No one_ usurps his position. He had worked too hard for it. He didn't know what the hell the connection was between those two but he was going to sever it-permanently.

"Nobuo? Are you with us?" Yomi asked, studying his advisor.

"My apologies, Lord Yomi. You were saying?"

"I was saying that I am promoting you to my official lieutenant in domestic and foreign affairs," he said. "You will speak for me in my absence, and represent me in official duties if I cannot attend. In my absence, your word will be law and be as binding as mine, and I alone will hold the power to overturn it."

Everyone in the room, including Nobuo was speechless. This is what he had been working towards, absolute power second only to Yomi's. But what if it was just an empty title? Would he ever have a chance to exercise it?

"Your duties will come into play very soon," Yomi said. "I have been summoned by Enki. You will be in charge here until I return. I will make the announcement at a banquet tonight."

"Yes, sir." He couldn't wait to see the look on Kurama's face this evening.

"This meeting is adjourned. Nobuo, you will stay after so that we can go over in detail what you duties will entail."

After everyone left, Nobuo turned to face his master. "Thank you so much, sir. It is a supreme honor to serve you in such a manner."

"I did tell you that I would reward your loyalty, Nobuo."

"Yes sir. And forgive me if I have been unreasonable as it pertains to…" he paused, not even wanting to speak his rival's name lest he mar his moment of glory.

"Kurama?" Yomi offered, noting with satisfaction that Nobuo flinched slightly. "You needn't worry about Kurama. I told you his visit here is purely social."

"Of course."

"And one more thing," he said casually, as if it would almost slip his mind. "You must invite Lilliana; I have not seen her in some time. You, Lilliana, and another guest of your choice will join me after the banquet for private entertainment."

"Of course," Yomi could feel his smirk.

Kurama opened his door to see Jun standing there, holding a heavy envelope.

"What's this?" he asked, motioning for Jun to enter.

"An invitation to a formal banquet this evening."

"Formal banquet? For what purpose?"

"Open it."

Kurama opened his invitation. Inside was a note about the meeting. He scanned the note quickly but thoroughly. "Ah, so he has promoted Nobuo to his lieutenant."

"Does this not set back your plans?" Jun asked.

"_Our_ plans," Kurama corrected him. "I could not pull this off without you. But no, this does not set our plans back, but it presents a new challenge. Who is Lilliana?"

"Madam Lilliana is Nobuo's sister," Jun answered. "And she's…" he hesitated, as if he were reluctant to be the bearer of bad news.

"Please continue," Kurama urged.

"She's also Lord Yomi's…companion."

The look in Kurama's eyes sent terror down his spine. A chill seemed to materialize in the room out of nowhere. Jun could swear he saw silvery streaks in Master Kurama's hair, and his eyes, were they…gold? No, it was his imagination.

Kurama took a moment to compose himself before speaking. "Companion?"

"Yes, she…visits from time to time and-" Kurama held up his hand. Clearly Jun was not the one to have this conversation with. He could see him squirming with discomfort.

"Jun, it's alright. I see you are not comfortable having this conversation."

"I'm sorry, sir. It's just-"

"No need to explain. But I could use some fresh linen. Could you have someone bring some by in an hour?"

Luckily, Jun caught on fast. "Certainly." He bowed and left.

Kurama admonished himself for showing that kind of emotion in front of a servant. He couldn't believe he had gotten so riled up over that one word. But he knew what that word meant. So Yomi had a…he didn't want to say it but he knew he must. _Whore? Mistress? Courtesan?_ Or perhaps not. Was she a spy for her brother? Certainly not. Yomi was too smart for that, but he needed to know what purpose she served to him and then determine his next course of action.

He was still a little riled up when he reached the garden. He stepped inside, and the soothing water of the fountain served to calm his nerves. He took a relaxing breath of the fresh air in the garden. Did his feelings for Yomi go deeper than what he had previously thought? Or was it that Yomi was so close to his enemy's sister? Kurama was never one for self denial so he admitted that it was a combination of both. He had enjoyed dinner with Yomi the previous evening for a variety of reasons, most of which was Yomi's undivided attention as he explained the opera and how silk was made to him. The feel of Yomi's hand as it brushed his and rubbed the silk in his sleeve, knowing that soft touch could also deal a lethal blow with the flick of a finger. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the object of his thoughts approaching.

"Good afternoon Kurama," Yomi greeted. "I thought I might find you here."

"Yomi," Kurama acknowledged.

"I want to thank you again for having dinner with me," he said. "It was very pleasant and... informative."

"I enjoyed the dinner as well."

"I am glad to see that this visit has been a little pleasant for you," he said. "Will you be joining us at the banquet this evening?" he asked.

"I will," Kurama answered. "May I ask what the occasion is?"

"Yes," he replied. "I wish to make an important announcement."

"Are you getting married?"

Yomi laughed. "I see you have developed a sense of humor. But not just yet. But I'll make sure to let you know when I take a partner." It was a jab, and Kurama felt it, but his body showed no reaction.

_He's getting better at controlling his responses,_ Yomi thought. _Very good, Kurama_.

"Likewise."

Yomi smiled. Something about that slight curve of his lips gave Kurama pause as he studied the fine lines of his face, unmarred by scars and other signs of struggle. The way his silky black hair framed his ears and horns, and fell down his back. Yomi could feel Kurama's eyes on him and chose not to interrupt him.

"Yomi?" Kurama spoke first.

"Yes?"

"You never told me why you built this garden."

"I told you I had my reasons."

"Which are?"

"I'll give you two reasons. One is because I enjoy nature and I escape here occasionally to enjoy the soothing sounds and collect my thoughts."

Fair enough. "And the other?"

"I built this garden to remind me of…happier times."

"I see." Happier times? With Kurama?

"Yes, and the air is heavy with moisture. It's about to rain in here," Yomi said, removing his jacket and revealing his strong arms with well defined musculature.

As if on cue, a fine mist seemed to form out of thin air. Micro-sized beads of water formed in Yomi's silken strands and his eyelashes. The water, along with the bright sun caused his skin to take on a kind of glow. _Oh dear gods what a body, _Kurama thought. _If it looked this good with clothes on what would it look like…_

"Kurama? I'm about to head back to my rooms. I will see you tonight at the banquet."

"Sure." He watched Yomi walk away, deep in thought.

Yomi smiled to himself. _Like what you see Kurama?_ he thought to himself as he strode off.

Kurama returned to his room to dry off and change his clothes. As he was drying his hair he heard a tap on the door.

He opened the door to see a maid with a pile of linen. "Master Kurama, you asked for fresh linen?"

"I did. Please come in."

As she changed the linen, she handed him a note.

_Master Kurama,_

_My name is Ko and it is my pleasure to serve you. Jun asked me to explain Lord Yomi's relationship to you with Lilliana to you. Madam Lilliana is Nobuo's younger sister and a companion to Lord Yomi. She visits from time to time. No one knows exactly what they do when they are alone, he allows no one near his suites. If she comes for an extended stay, she occupies the rooms next to his. The rooms share a common sitting room and gallery for entertainment. Lord Yomi has given her one of the deeds to his estates outside the city. He first met her at a banquet about a year and a half ago. Master Nobuo introduced them and they dined privately together in her rooms. She stayed for several days. After she left, Nobuo was appointed to the council. I don't think that he and his sister have a very good relationship. Their parents died a few years back and he is the head of the family and I hear that most of them hate him. He is a total snake, and has been with almost every one of the maids here, as well as a few of the serving boys. He uses them for a while then dumps them and moves on to the next one when he gets tired of them. I refused to sleep with him and he harassed me for a while, but then got tired of it and moved on to my younger brother. He strung my brother along for months, promising that they would be together. I tried to warn my brother but he would hear none of it. After a while he got tired of my brother and dropped him as quickly as he picked him up. My brother was devastated and left Lord Yomi's service. You must stop him, Master Kurama. He is a power hungry tyrant is cruel in every way. Whatever I can do to help you, just let me know._

After she changed the sheets, Kurama dropped a Ruramari stone in her hand and she winked and left.

At the banquet, most of the council either shunned him or showed him false courtesy. Kurama was amused by the former, and disgusted by the latter. However, the servants seemed to show him extra consideration. Apparently, his reputation was spreading fast. Nobuo missed none of it. He maintained a look of polite indifference on his face but Kurama knew he was scrutinizing his and the servants' every move.

Nobuo sat at Yomi's right at the main table, apparently engaged in some deep conversation. The seat to Yomi's left was empty. Kurama could only guess at who that chair was reserved for. Nobuo suddenly turned his attention to the door and everyone followed his line of vision. Entering the room was a petite woman with the same hair and eyes as Nobuo's flanked by two female servants. She wore a silvery cocktail dress with black diamond jewelry.

Nobuo walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. He linked arms with her and together they walked up to Yomi. Yomi and the rest of the table stood to receive her and Yomi kissed her hand. Kurama had been preparing himself for this moment all afternoon and only flinched inwardly at the sight.

Yomi stood again and tapped a glass with a fork.

"Welcome, friends. I suppose many of you know why we are here tonight. This banquet is given in honor of one of my most loyal councilors whom I have promoted to lieutenant of foreign and domestic affairs. Nobuo, would you stand please?"

Nobuo stood, accepting applause from the other guests at the banquet. He locked eyes with Kurama. If he was expecting some type of emotional display or any reaction at all, he was to be disappointed. Kurama cared not how far he rose of the ladder of success; it would only make the thud louder when he fell. It was all a part of the game, and Kurama always played to win.

Kurama stayed through dinner and the first round of entertainments before traveling to the head table to pay his respects. "Good evening Lord Yomi, good evening Master Nobuo. I must offer my congratulations on your new appointment. I am sure you are most deserving of such an honor."

"Thank you Kurama."

"Kurama," Yomi addressed him, "may I present to you Miss Lilliana, sister to Nobuo and a personal friend of mine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kurama said politely.

She acknowledged Kurama with the slightest incline of her head.

"Kurama, we are about to retire to Lilliana's rooms for private entertainment. Will you not join us?" Nobuo asked. Nothing would please him more than to flaunt his new title and the relationship between Yomi and his sister in his rival's face.

"Thank you for the invitation but I think not. I am tired and will turn in for the evening." And with that he turned and left.

"Is that your old friend and chief advisor?" Lilliana asked Yomi.

"It is," he confirmed.

"Interesting."

Yomi could feel Kurama struggling with his emotions. _That's right, Kurama decide what you want your place to be. Are you content to be merely at my side or do you desire the entire package? I felt your emotional surge earlier. Kitsune are never content with a partial deal. I may even let you be on top…but what are you willing to do to get there? I'll let you figure it out._

On the way to his room, Kurama slid Jun a note and told him to deliver it to Ko. Ko smiled when she read the note.

_Find out where Lilliana lives_.

**Uh-oh! Looks like Kurama desires a heart to heart with Nobuo's dear sister! What exactly **_**is **_** her relationship with Yomi? And what did Yomi mean when he said 'I may even let you be on top'? Find out as **_**It's Complicated **_**continues!**

**Note: I came up with the name 'Lilliana' from a book I read. Lilliana was a 'companion' to a very rich and powerful man and had earned his respect and affection. Anyone who studies history knows of the value of a powerful courtesan or mistress. I find them fascinating and admire what they had to go through to make it in a man's world. **


	6. The Companion

**Previously on **_**It's Complicated**_

**Yomi appoints Nobuo to a new position, giving him absolute power second only to him. Kurama finds out that Yomi has a **_**companion**_** and it's Nobuo's sister. That doesn't sit well with Kurama, for several reasons. Kurama starts to realize that maybe, just maybe he has some feelings for the horny (no pun intended) demon. Kurama decides to pay Nobuo's sister a visit.**

The task that Ko had been given was an easy one. Everyone knew which estate that Yomi had given to Lilliana. She had the information to him in five minutes.

"Thank you," he said. Kurama was going to pay Miss Lilliana a visit when she left the palace. He wanted to have a conversation with her. First and foremost, he needed to find out exactly _what_ her relationship was with Yomi. If it was indeed sexual, then he would have to plot out his next move. Yomi was well within his right to have a companion, but if they were going to pursue any type of personal relationship then the kitsune in him would not allow him to have any other partners. This Lilliana would have to _go_. He hoped it wouldn't be the case, though. He had always respected courtesans and the sacrifices they made; but the surge of emotion that he felt when Jun revealed who Lilliana was let him know that he was vying for more than just political power.

The second thing that concerned him was the fact that she was Nobuo's sister. He had a feeling that he knew exactly why Nobuo had introduced her to Yomi and he wanted to confirm it. In the note, Ko had mentioned something about the two having an estranged relationship. He had observed their interaction during the banquet and he had his suspicions.

He also needed to sort out his feelings about Yomi. Being here on his own accord allowed him to explore his feelings for Yomi differently. Last time he was here, he felt mostly resentment and contempt at Yomi for threatening his family. This time, he was actually enjoying his visit. The thrill of planning and pulling off another heist; and yes, this was a heist. He was essentially breaking into Nobuo's network and going to steal his power and influence from him. And the garden with his favorite rose, and the way he felt whenever Yomi was around. He found that Yomi's strength, intellect, and power was having an effect on him. Not to mention his smooth voice and silky hair. How he let a few silky strands frame his ears. Kurama wondered how sensitive Yomi's ears really were. He wondered what would happen if he were to….

He heard a light tap at the door.

"Yes?" he opened the door to see Ko standing there.

"Miss Lilliana left a few minutes ago."

"Thank you," he said, dropping another Ruramari stone into her hand.

Kurama waited an hour before he decided to head out. He slipped through the dark alleys and side streets, not wanting to be noticed in case Nobuo had someone spying on him or was having him followed. He passed through the _Yasui_ district, an especially seedy part of Gandara where prostitutes, drugs and other dirty dealing took place.

"Looking for a good time?" Kurama turned to see an electric blue demon with hazy gray eyes and long flowing silver hair.

"No, thank you," Kurama said politely and proceeded to walk around him.

"Oh come now," the demon said as he stepped closer to Kurama. "You look like you need to relieve some stress. And for a ten Ruramari stones I'm just the one to help you _unwind_."

"Ten stones is very expensive for a street entertainer," Kurama noted coldly. "And I have already stated that I am not interested."

"My price is high because I'm very good," he stated while stepping closer to Kurama. Kurama noticed that some of his associates had noticed the commotion and had come closer to investigate, or were they in on this too? "And I must insist."

In the blink of the eye the red-haired human had turned into a silver-haired fox. His cold eyes bore a hole straight through the blue demon and his merry band of working men.

"Now," Youko said, addressing the crowd. "I would suggest that you be on your way, gentlemen." He reached into his long, flowing silver hair and retrieved a rose; transforming it into a long whip in a flash.

The solicitor's associates scattered like cockroaches in a kitchen after the light has been turned on. The main solicitor turned to leave was well.

"You," Kurama addressed him, "will stay." The frightened demon froze on the spot.

After Kurama and the demon had a chat, he continued. So Nobuo had his spies as well, in the seediest of places. _Not bad,_ Kurama thought. _But not good enough_. So he was being followed. He released his ki that put him on alert to any trailers. It took him an extra hour to reach Lilliana's house but he wanted to throw off any trace of his trail. He decided to enter inconspicuously; he was a thief after all. He was sure that Nobuo had some of Lilliana's servants spying for him and he didn't want them to know that he had made this little visit. He tracked her to a parlor on the second floor. He slipped in the room and took a seat on a chair in the corner. Lilliana didn't even look up from her book.

"I've been expecting you," she said casually.

"Did Yomi tell you I was coming?" Kurama asked. "Or was it your brother?"

"Neither," she replied, looking up from her book for the first time. "I could tell by the way you looked at me last night."

"I see."

"Yomi speaks of you often," she commented, studying Kurama closely.

"What does he say?"

"I am not at liberty to say," she answered as he knew she would. "But I will say that you two have a rather complicated relationship."

Kurama allowed himself to be amused. "That's the second time I've heard someone describe our relationship as 'complicated'."

"Oh, really? Who was the first?"

"Yomi, actually," Kurama answered, recalling overhearing the conversation between his rival and his….what _was_ Yomi to him? "He was speaking to your brother at the time."

Lilliana rolled her eyes. "So Kurama, what brings you here?"

"I am sure you know the answer to that question."

"Why don't you confirm it for me? I'll allow you three questions."

"Fair enough. Question number one: What is the status of your relationship with Yomi?"

"Yomi and I are just friends, no benefits, at least of that nature."

Kurama couldn't explain why he was so relieved. "The second question is what was your brother's purpose in introducing you to Yomi?"

"To have Yomi make me his whore," Lilliana replied bitterly. "I have two older sisters. My mother died many years ago, when I was just a baby. When our father died mysteriously, Nobuo became head of the family. I was only nine. My father was a good man, but owed a lot of debt to some shady demons, bookies and loan sharks. When he died, all that debt fell on Nobuo. They wasted no time in letting him know that although the death of our father was unfortunate that he was responsible for paying off his debt; lest he share the same fate. They basically admitted to killing our father.

"At first I felt sorry for Nobuo. I could hear them whenever their goons came by to harass him, and I could hear him crying in his room after they left. Nobuo was really close to my mother and was devastated when she died. I think he blamed my father and me for her death. After she had me she got sick. My father didn't have money for medicine and treatment, so she died. Nobuo was very angry, and my father was depressed. He turned to drinking and gambling to relieve his pain. He got deep in debt with the bookies and couldn't pay them back, so they made him work for them. But he couldn't get out of the hole and since he still gambled he sank further and further into debt. About two years before he died, he quit drinking and gambling but by then it was too late." She got up and walked to the window, looking out.

"They used to come by our house demanding money. They would drag my father off with them and be gone for hours, sometimes days. When they brought him back, he would be so hurt…." she trailed off, her voice cracking.

Kurama didn't move. This woman had been through a lot, she was strong and she could handle this. And Kurama wanted to hear the rest of this story without having to use his last, but most important question.

She continued. "My sisters and I would care for his wounds. He was usually unconscious when they brought him back. I remember one time that they told us that he could clear up this debt very easily if he weren't so stubborn. Nobuo demanded to know what it was but they wouldn't tell him. When my father woke up he asked him what it was that they wanted, and why couldn't they just give it to him. My father said some things are just not worth the price and he would pay it off on his own. They got into a huge fight. Nobuo called my father a coward and said if he were in charge of the family he wouldn't be so weak. Father said Nobuo's character was flawed and there was a dark stain on his soul. That made Nobuo really angry. He left and didn't come back until the day before father was taken for the last time. They had a long talk and father told him that he trusted him to protect us no matter what. Two days later Nobuo got a strange phone call. He left and when he came back he told us father was dead.

"Like I said earlier, the bookies wasted no time coming after Nobuo. At first, they would just come by the house and break stuff. Nobuo would lock us in the basement when they came. When they left, they always said that he was weaker than his old man and would eventually crack. Then one day came they came and dragged him off, the same as they used to do with father. When they brought him back the next day, he locked himself in his room. I could hear him crying and shouting, he seemed to be yelling at father, asking him why he had left him to clean up this mess. When they came back, we found out what they wanted."

Kurama cocked his head and raised his eyebrow. He could guess at what the gangsters had wanted, but he wanted her to tell him.

"They wanted us," she said, just as Kurama knew she would. "My older sisters were very beautiful. They wanted us to be their whores. At first they just asked for my eldest sister, who went without a word of protest. She and my brother hated each other and I guess she figured being the concubine of a powerful gangster was better than our life. He thought that that would be the end of it, but they wanted our middle sister too. Yuki and Nobuo were very close. She looks a lot like mother. When they came for her, he refused to let her go. He went to the first guy, he was the most powerful. Nobuo said that the guy had promised to keep the others off his back if he let him have our oldest sister. The guy said that father owed the other guy even more money than he owed him, and that it was nothing personal just business. They had to take Nobuo again before he let her go. They dragged her off, kicking and screaming and she shouted at Nobuo at how he had betrayed her and that dad was right about him having a dark soul. The look on his face changed from hurt to hatred in a matter of seconds."

Kurama was beginning to hate this guy. He usually never let personal feelings get in the way of defeating a rival, but now it was becoming personal.

"Then it was just us," she said. "He began to work for the gangsters, working his way through the ranks. He gained a pretty nasty reputation. One of the guys started expressing an interest in me and he said that I was off limits. The guy wouldn't give up so Nobuo had him killed. I thought he did it to protect me. He had somehow started working for Lord Yomi, but he was still low on the totem pole. He said he needed a way to advance faster. That's where I came in. He told me of what he was going to do. I told him to forget it. He said that Lord Yomi was as high as you could get and that I should be lucky he saved me for him. I told him that I was nobody's whore and that I would die first. He just laughed. On the day that I was supposed to meet him I took a knife with me. When Yomi and I were alone, I pulled the knife on him and threatened to cut his bollocks off if he laid one hand on me."

Kurama was genuinely intrigued. A girl in with a knife was hardly a match for Yomi, and she was still living, so what happened?

"He laughed at me and said that he would rather keep them so he would make a deal with me. He said that if I answered all his questions he wouldn't punish me for threatening him. So he asked me why I was there and I ended up telling him the whole story. He's a good listener, like you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anyway, we ended up talking the whole night. I told him that Nobuo was expecting me to sleep with him and he said that he knew that, but he had no intention of doing such a thing. He told me that he knew Nobuo would ask me what happened and I could tell him whatever I wanted, and he would take care of the rest. I asked him what he meant and he said that I would find out soon enough."

_So what did he mean?_ Kurama asked himself.

Lilliana was eyeing him intently. "What's going on in that red head of yours?"

"Just wondering what Yomi meant by that statement."

"Well he paid off all of the debt and got my sisters back," she replied. "As the Lord of this country, he could have just demanded that they give them back but he said that our father owed them a debt that had to be paid, but not with someone's freedom. They took the money and returned our sisters, but they began to make trouble again. Lord Yomi warned them that they had their money so they should leave it alone, but they wouldn't listen. One of them even came after me. So Lord Yomi made them disappear. He gave all of their money and stuff to my sisters. And he gave me my own house. Nobuo thought it was because I was his whore and I satisfied him. Little does he know that we have never slept together. In fact," she chuckled to herself. "I'm a virgin. Think of that. Mistress of the top man in this country and we've never even had sex. Madams all over the place were coming to me and asking how I managed to land him, and would I introduce them to some of his councilors. But I wouldn't. I knew that they eventually would try to get to Yomi, although that wasn't his style."

Kurama thought on this. It was true; the territory that Yomi carved out had been riddled with thieves, prostitutes, gangsters and gamblers. They trusted Yomi for some reason. They must have saw qualities in him that reminded them of themselves. Yomi brought order to this criminal society and they obeyed him without question, lest they suffer dire consequences. They respected the hierarchy and he rarely interfered with their activities. Yomi must have figured that organized crime was better than random violence. It was true; there was little violence in Gandara, and if there was it was dealt with accordingly. Yomi may have been a mob boss at heart, but he did have a code of ethics, he always hated the idea of using demons for trafficking or slavery and apparently abhorred such barbaric methods as torturing.

"Thank you for sharing your story with me, Lilliana. I have one last question."

"What is it?"

"I plan to topple your brother from his position. I want to know if you will become involved."

"Not really into that political stuff," she said. "But he is my brother, and he already knows that you want his place. I won't get involved either way. I can tell you have another question, though."

"I have used up my three questions."

"I see you are a man of your word. Just like Yomi."

"I'll bet I know what your question is."

"I cannot ask you what it is, because I have used up my questions."

"Boy, you are clever. I'll bet you want to know why Yomi let my brother work for him after all that."

"Perhaps."

"Yomi said he had his reasons."

**Well, wasn't that insightful? And Yomi, a gangster with a heart? Awwwww! But why**_** did**_** Yomi keep Nobuo after finding out what a snake he is? Find out as **_**It's Complicated**_** continues!**

**You guys are great! Keep up the reviews!**


	7. Confrontations

**Warning! This chapter contains very dark themes-violence against a woman. I am in no way condoning this behavior but it is an important part of the story that will come together in the end. Feel free to skip this chapter if you wish.**

**Last time on **_**It's Complicated**_

**Kurama pays Lilliana a visit. He learns that Nobuo's father got into some trouble with gambling debt and was killed because of it. They wanted Nobuo's sisters in exchange for forgiving the debt. Nobuo caved to these debtors and pimped out his sisters to the gamblers. His intention was to do the same with Lilliana but little does he know they never had sex. Yomi cleared the debt and gained the sisters their freedom. Kurama tells Lilliana of his intentions for bring Nobuo down and Lilliana says she will not get involved either way.**

"So what did he want?" Nobuo demanded of his sister. "Why was he here?" Nobuo's spies had lost Kurama on the trail, but Nobuo figured that he was headed to see his youngest sister.

"He came to ask me some questions," she replied. Lilliana had no intention of revealing the conversation that she had had with her brother's adversary to him.

"I know that! _What _did he ask you?"

"It's none your business," she replied.

"Listen you stupid whore, you'll tell me or else I'll-"

"You'll _what_? Beat me? Kick me out of my own house? What are you going to do, dear brother?" she challenged.

"I'll find another whore for Yomi to fuck," he said. "He's tired of you anyway. I hear he's got another one already. I'll bet he takes this house and gives it to her." His intention was to hurt his sister, but to no effect.

"You _hear_ he's got another? Aren't you his closest advisor? I hear you've got your nose up his ass twenty-four seven."

"Fuck you, you worthless tramp! I could have another in your place in an instant!"

"Oh, so what are you, a pimp? You control who he's fucking along with everything else?"

"I've got him fucking you, don't I?"

"This conversation wearies me. I'm not going to tell you what we talked about. Why are you so worried about it? Didn't Yomi promote you to his top man? Why let an old friend who stabbed him in the back worry you?"

"See, that's just it!" he shouted. "He's an old friend, who stabbed him in the back, but he welcomed him back with open arms. I don't know what's up between those two, but I assure you I'm going to find out!"

"Whatever you say, Nobuo."

"Listen here, you little bitch," he said through clenched teeth, grabbing her. "If I find out you're working for that deceptive fox, I'll make _you _disappear. Then I'll pin it on him and be rid of the both of you."

"Get your filthy hands off me."

He threw her roughly up against the wall. Her head hit the wall hard and she slid down to the floor. She reached for a book to throw at him but he caught her arm and slapped her hard. She picked up a glass vase and hurled it at him.

"_Get out! Get out you mutherfucker!_" she screamed. At the crash her servants came running into the room.

"GET OUT!" He thundered at them.

He loomed over, ready to strike again. Blood dripped from the deep gash on his cheek made by the glass.

"Now what are you going to do? Cry? Tell Yomi? You may be his whore but you're _my_ sister and unmarried so that puts me in charge of you. He understands that and will not interfere in family affairs."

"Are you willing to take that risk?" She asked. That put him on edge. He knew Yomi was fond of her and may choose to retaliate.

"Are you willing to defy me?" he dared. "I assure you that I do not make threats. That is a promise of retribution."

"You're no better than those creeps who used to come by here for father, _and_ _you_."

He backhanded her hard for that one. But he he still saw that defiant smirk on her face, behind the bruise that was forming on her cheek.

"You'll not leave this house until further notice," he informed her. "I'll tell Lord Yomi that you are ill. There will be no communication into or out of his house. If you try it, I'll break your fucking face. Do you understand me?"

Lilliana struggled to get up. He pushed her back down and got up in her face. "I said do you understand me, you worthless tramp?"

"Yes."

"That's better. Now tell one of your useless servants to get me something for my face."

That was his fatal mistake. She quickly scribbled a note to one of her 'worthless' servants and she was gone out of the house before Lilliana returned with dressing for the cut.

Kurama paced his room, making mental notes and updating his plan. The more he found out about Nobuo, the more he felt like reverting to his Youko ways to deal with him. It would be so easy. Yomi had left while Kurama was gone to a summit with Enki; leaving Nobuo in charge. The deed would be done before he returned. And why the hell was Yomi keeping this guy around, knowing what he had done to his sisters? Kurama had several theories but didn't want to speculate, he'd rather receive a direct answer from Yomi on that one.

There was a light tap at the door. He opened it. Ko was at the door with a servant that he thought he'd seen with Lilliana the other night. Her eyes were red rimmed; he could tell she'd been crying.

"Come in," he gestured the girls in. "What is it?" He looked from the servant to Ko.

"This is Aoi," Ko introduced the girl. "She is one of Miss Lilliana's personal attendants."

"Is something the matter?" Kurama asked the weeping girl kindly.

She handed him the note. It was only two sentences. _I have changed my mind and will help you destroy my brother. Tell me what you want me to do._

"Lilliana wrote this?" he asked.

"Yes," she verified. "Master Nobuo showed up after you left. He demanded to know what you wanted. She refused to tell him, so he called her all kinds of ugly names. And then he…."

"He?" Kurama prompted, knowing the answer.

"He hit her," she burst into fresh tears. "He hit her and threw her on the wall and said that he would…make her disappear if she told Lord Yomi. And he said that he would blame you for it."

Kurama was angry. He hadn't been this angry since that he defeated game master at that video game and Toguro taunted him about it. He may have even been angrier than that. What kind of…monster would have his own sister killed because she became an inconvenience? He didn't care that Nobuo would try to frame him. He could easily dodge that. He allowed himself a moment of pleasure at the thought of slicing him to pieces with his rose whip. But he quickly dismissed the thought, knowing that death was too good for him, and that he wanted him to suffer.

"Master Kurama?" The look on Kurama's face was making Ko nervous.

"Forgive me. Aoi, please tell me everything that you remember."

After listening to Aoi recount the story, he sent her on her way with a verbal message to Lilliana.

There was another knock at the door. Kurama opened it to reveal two servants that he didn't recognize.

"Can I help you?"

"We're here to search your quarters. Master Nobuo's orders."

Kurama wasn't surprised or worried. There was nothing of significance there; the notes were long gone and the thief in him wouldn't allow him to keep written records.

"As you wish."

The search lasted an hour, but turned up nothing. Kurama could only shake his head at the amateur's primitive, highhanded methods. The servants left reluctantly, obviously dreading the fact that they would have to go back to Nobuo and report that Kurama was hiding nothing. Kurama waited until they left, then followed them at a discreet distance to one of the conference rooms.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T FIND ANYTHING? I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME BACK WITHOUT SOMETHING!"

"Sir, there was nothing-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! GO LOOK AGAIN, AND DON'T COME BACK WITHOUT SOMETHING TO HANG HIM WITH!"

"Sir, I don't think Kurama would-"

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO THINK! LEAVE THAT TO ME! NOW GO!"

"They will find nothing," Kurama assured him as he stepped in the room.

"You two. Get lost." The servants scrambled for the door.

"What the fuck do you want?" he demanded.

"Only to let you know that these aggressive tactics of yours will not work," Kurama advised.

"I don't need advice from a backstabbing thief like you."

"You should always take advice from your enemy."

"Those little head games won't work on me. And another thing, stay away from my sister. If I catch you near her again I will make you and _her _pay."

The look Kurama turned on him was more severe than any threatening look he had gotten from a gangster. He was unnerved but did not show it. He simply raised his eyebrow.

"My, my, what a terrifying look. Did I make you angry? Don't tell me you're developing feelings for her. Sorry, she's off limits. She's _Yomi's_ whore."

As Kurama stepped forward, his gold eyes locked with Nobuo's amethyst. He reached into his long silver hair and retrieved his favorite flower.

Nobuo was trembling in his chair but managed a smart comment. "Is that a gift for me fox?"

"Foolish creature. Rose Whip!"

"What the…" Nobuo found that he couldn't finish his statement.

"Now," Kurama said. "You seem to specialize in bullying and scare tactics. But let me assure you, I will show you fear like you've never seen it before. If you ever disrespect your sister again, I will make every second of the rest of your miserable life an eternity of suffering."

"Are you _threatening _me?" his voice cracked as he challenged Kurama.

"Consider it a foretelling of future events. And here's another foretelling: Your days are numbered. I am going to remove you from your position as Yomi's lieutenant…and _destroy _you."

Nobuo swallowed hard. "That will never happen. Yomi doesn't trust you, and he will never will. I will not betray him. You will. You are a kitsune. It's in your nature."

"Is that so? Well you should also know that as a kitsune I always get what I want. And what I want is you _gone_."

"Listen here Youko, or Kurama or whoever the hell you are. I don't know what the hell your relationship is with Lord Yomi, but I'm ending that."

"You'll never be able to end any relationship that I have with Yomi. I think you've been advised of that already."

"I'll ruin you," Nobuo spat. "I'll wipe you out of existence. Consider this a formal challenge. Winner takes all including control over the council and everything else second only to Lord Yomi; loser loses all, and that includes forfeiting his life."

"If you are willing to forfeit your life so recklessly then I will be happy to take it. You're in over your head. Your primitive brutal tactics are useless."

**Well, Nobuo it appears as if you have just made a death wish! Will Kurama be so kind as to grant him this wish? Yomi's away, so what havoc will Nobuo wreak while he's away? And is anything interesting going on at that conference? Find out as **_**It's Complicated **_**continues!**

**I know this chapter is controversial but I included the part with Lilliana and Nobuo for a reason. It will be revealed at the end of the story. **

**Thanks for the support! **


	8. Keepin' it Real

**Previously on **_**It's Complicated**_

**Nobuo is up for asshole of the year after he visits his sister Lilliana and attacks her because she wouldn't tell him what Kurama wanted. He also threatened her, giving her reason to join Kurama's crusade against her big brother. Nobuo has Kurama's room searched, and of course found nothing. He and Kurama have a heart to heart and decide that on an all or nothing battle. Yomi was summoned to a summit by wise King Enki.**

Yomi sat tapping his finger in the conference table, lost in thought. He couldn't help but wonder at what drama was ensuing at his palace. Right before he left, he had went to bid Kurama goodbye, and ask if he would be there when he returned, but Kurama was already gone. When he inquired, the guards said that he had not headed north, towards the ningenkai but south, further into Gandara. There was only one place he could be going: Lilliana's estate. He knew that Kurama would want to know first and foremost what his relationship with her was and also want to establish the nature of her relationship with Nobuo and try to discern why he employed such a questionable character.

The truth was that Yomi placed Nobuo so close to him to protect Lilliana and his other two sisters. When he was first introduced to the frightened but angry woman she had pulled a knife on him and threatened to turn him into a eunuch. He had laughed and reassured her that he had no intentions on sleeping with her, but was curious as to why she was there in the first place. What she told him had shocked him about his seemingly mild-mannered junior councilor.

He had been introduced to Nobuo through one of the crime bosses that he kept in check. When he took over Gandara, he allowed the crime lords to continue their organizations as long as they caused no chaos and paid him a gratuity. One boss sent him Nobuo as a 'special favor' describing him as efficient and hard working. At the time, he had been looking for someone with a ruthless intellect such as Kurama but he knew that there was only one Kurama to be found. Nobuo would have to do for a while. After finding out the truth about his character he decided that he needed to keep a close watch on him and spoke to the crime bosses about releasing his sisters from their current situation. Of course they wanted the debt settled which was understandable. It was his prerogative whether to pay the debt or not; but he chose to settle it based on principle. However, greed clouded their good judgment and they chose to question their lord and attempt to extort more money out of him; so Yomi put them out of business, permanently.

When Yomi promoted Nobuo he witnessed his true character first hand; the bullying, extorting and other brutal tactics and the utter lack of subtlety. A lot like he used to be, but with some distinct differences. Yomi had considered teaching Nobuo a lesson himself, but decided he would wait a while to see what happened. When Kurama returned he saw it as an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone: to get rid of Nobuo and more importantly, to get Kurama back. He heard the people whispering about how he had a 'weak spot' for Kurama or that Kurama had some kind of 'hold' on him. But Yomi was never one for letting other people's opinions concern him; except a certain kitsune that is. But it was only a matter of time before Kurama knocked Nobuo out of the way and returned to his side…

"Yomi? Yomi? Dude, you with us?" Yusuke was waving his hand in front of his face. He leaned in and whispered. "Look horns, if I can't sleep in this meeting than neither can you."

Yomi chuckled. "Of course. I apologize, you were saying, Mukuro?"

"I was _saying_ that you needn't get involved on the border issue," Mukuro said, rolling her eyes.

"Why so hostile Mukuro? I was only offering my assistance."

"It is not needed."

"I have reports of such chaos on the borders," Yomi sighed dramatically, deliberately irking his fellow Lord. "I only had the concern of the ningenkai in mind."

"Is that a fact?" Mukuro eyed him closely. "Not too long ago you were determined to bring the ningenkai under your control with your _unification_ project."

"I have already stated that I no longer have those ambitions," Yomi replied, a tad annoyed. "Do you think me false?"

"Of course."

"Aw c'mon," Yusuke whined. "Do you two always have'ta argue? Can't you just bury the hatchet?"

"No," they replied in unison.

"OK, friends! Why don't we take a break while I think it over?" Enki cut in. His attention span was even shorter than Yusuke's, if that was possible, and he wasn't up for another round of bickering between his late friend's greatest adversaries. Yomi got up and stretched his legs, walking outside.

"Hey Yomi, what's up? I hear the fox is hanging out with you," Yusuke said, approaching Yomi.

"He is," Yomi confirmed. "He showed up unannounced about a week ago. He said he didn't know why he was there and I told him he was welcome to stay."

"Hmmmm," Yusuke said, scratching his raven head. "Doesn't really sound like the fox; he must be up to something."

"I'm sure he is."

"You don't seem too concerned about it."

"Should I be?"

"You tell me. Thought you two had some kind of beef."

"Beef? You mean like the meat?"

"Oh, naw it's just an expression. It means like you have some unresolved issues."

"I see. Well we settled our 'beef'. Superficially that is, anyway."

"Super-what? Never mind. What's up with you two anyway?"

Yomi turned to Yusuke. "What do you mean?"

"C'mon horns, you know what I mean. So did you two…you know…back in the day?"

Yomi laughed. "No we didn't 'you know'. We were friends."

" 'Friends', eh? So what's he doing at your place? I hear he and your top guy are ready to duke it out."

Yomi was genuinely surprised. "How did you know that?"

"Aha! So it is true! 'Just friends' huh? I say he gets rid of the other guy, takes his top spot back, and then hooks up with you," Yusuke smirked.

" 'Hooks up'?"

Yusuke sighed in mock exasperation. "Never mind. For a guy determined to take over the ningenkai you sure don't know anything about it."

"I suppose you're right. I had an interesting conversation with Kurama about silk and the opera the other day."

"How the hell did that happen?" Yusuke's smirk grew even broader after Yomi finished his explanation.

"So you two were on a date and Kurama wore silk? Sounds like someone's trying to hook up if you ask me."

"It wasn't a date Yusuke," Yomi insisted. "And you still haven't told me what 'hook up' means."

"Oh c'mon Yomi. You're a smart demon. Use your context clues."

Yomi thought on it a minute, suddenly the answer came to him. "You wouldn't' happen to be talking about sex, would you?"

"Bingo! You win the prize, horns!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"I already told you it's nothing like that Yusuke."

"Yeah, I heard ya. So why'd you let him come back, huh? He ditched you again to hang with me, didn't he?"

"It's complicated, Yusuke."

"Ok horns, you ain't helping your case. In the ningenkai people say 'it's complicated' when they broke up with their girlfriend or boyfriend but are still 'hooking up'."

Yomi allowed himself a small smile. Actually the thought of 'hooking up' with Kurama didn't sound too bad, but he wanted more than just casual sex.

"Look at you smilin'. Yeah, you and him gonna be hooking up real soon, I'll bet my castle on it."

"Are you always so…blunt?"

"Afraid so. In the ningenkai they call it 'keeping it real'."

"I see."

"Just take care of him, OK? I know he seems all tough and stuff but he's sensitive, too."

"'I've noticed. And I will take care of him."

"Good 'cause I don't wanna have'ta kick your ass. _Again_."

"Uh, Yusuke you lost that fight, remember? I knocked you into next week, literally."

Yusuke was laughing so hard that he was sure to piss on himself. "Well, it ain't gonna happen again."

"Give yourself another two or three hundred years."

"Damn, you sound just like the old man."

Yomi lifted his eyebrow. "Pardon?" He knew exactly what old man Yusuke was referring to.

"Yeah, Raizen told me that when I told him I lost to you."

"Wise of him."

"If you two boys are done bonding," Mukuro cut in sarcastically, "Enki is ready for us."

Enki decided to give Mukuro and Yusuke a chance to quell the violence before letting Yomi get involved. As Yomi left, Mukuro walked up to him.

"You're up to something," Mukuro accused.

Yomi sighed, exasperated. "What makes you say that, Mukuro?"

"You always have a reason behind every action you take. I wonder what you motivation is here. And I know that fox is at your place. I am not sure who is more untrustworthy, you or him."

"Such harsh words for the closest friend of your heir. I wonder what Hiei would say?"

"Hiei is aware of how slick the fox is; he told me himself. You are two of a kind, both cunning and masters of deception."

"This coming from a woman who posed as a man for over a thousand years."

Her eyes narrowed. "Raizen always said you were an obnoxious asshole."

"I don't deny it."

"Whatever. Just stay off the damn border," she warned, storming off.

Yomi considered heading back right away but decided to hang back and let the action stir up a bit. He wanted to see how Kurama would react to Nobuo having absolute power in Yomi's absence. He had received a message from Yuda about the confrontation between Kurama and Nobuo and knew that Nobuo's days were numbered. If only he had been there to witness it. It was probably better that he wasn't, however. He was pretty good at containing his emotions, especially lust, but being that close to Kurama while he was in a belligerent mood might have pushed him over the edge. He wanted their first time to be special, after Kurama had fully realized his feelings for him.

_Listen to me,_ he mused at himself, _I sound like a silly girl in love._

Kurama allowed himself a few moments to let his mind drift to Yomi while making his plan. He wondered what Yomi was up to at the conference called by Enki. _I'll bet he's getting under Mukuro's skin_, he thought. _He said that was one of the best things about going to them, that and listening to Yusuke's antics. I wish I had seen him before he left. I wonder when he will be back. I wonder if he's thinking about me._

Kurama paused. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. _Why am I thinking like this? What is happening to me? I sound like some silly girl in love._

A note was slipped under his door. He didn't recognize the handwriting.

_Goro was taken in for questioning and they used a truth serum on him and found out about your meeting the other night. Nobuo has thrown him into prison for treason and says that he will execute him and anyone else who has helped you. He named Jun, Haruo, and Ko as your accomplices. You must find them and get them into hiding…quick._

Kurama heard stomping in the hall. He opened his door and stepped out.

"Where do you think you're going?" the guard asked him.

"Out for a walk. Now kindly step aside, if you don't mind."

"Sorry fox, no can do. Master Nobuo has ordered a twenty four hour guard on you. You are not to leave your room without an escort. And as for your little servant buddies, they are being apprehended as we speak."

Kurama smiled to himself. Finally things were about to get interesting.

**What's this? Kurama on lockdown by Nobuo? Will he be able to carry out his plans? And what will Yomi's next move be now that's he's had a lesson from the professor of urban diction? Will he and Kurama hook up? Find out as **_**It's Complicated **_**continues!**

**Notes: The reason why I update so often is because I have a very stressful job and must write or someone will get hurt. It gives me something to look forward to. Nothing like getting those emails on my 'Droid during the day or night telling me that one of you has reviewed my stories. Love you all!**

**Behind the title: I hope you all know what 'keepin it real' means. If not, then go look it up and then tell me if it doesn't describe Yusuke. Always to the point, and he does give good advice. Poor Yomi, going from opera and silk to hooking up and keeping it real. I think he can appreciate both sides of the ningen life.**

**I'm about to finish up **_**The Courtship**_** and have something else cooking already. Be ready!**


	9. The Guard

**Previously on **_**It's Complicated**_

**Yomi attends a conference summoned by Enki. While there, he ponders over his motivations behind keeping Nobuo and what role Kurama will play once he takes him down. He and Yusuke have a heart to heart. While Kurama exposes Yomi to the finer things in life, silk and the opera; Yusuke gives him a crash course in street jargon- with words such as 'beef', 'keeping it real', and Yomi's favorite 'hooking up'. Guess we know where that horny demon's (nice pun) mind is. Also, he promises Yusuke that he will handle the fox with care. Meanwhile, in Gandara, Nobuo has ordered a lockdown on Kurama and is out to capture his secret spies.**

"I would suggest you wipe that smile off your face," one of the guards sneered. "This ain't no laughing matter." Another guard had joined him, looking as if he wished himself elsewhere.

"Perhaps not to you, that's quite understandable."

"Another thing. We've been ordered to search your room and remove all plants. And you cannot enter Lord Yomi's garden until he returns."

Kurama sighed. Such amateur methods. He was hoping for a challenge. Obviously these cretins had no clue that he could summon plants from anywhere in the makai, including Yomi's garden. But he would leave the garden intact. He had plans for that little oasis.

"If you must. Search the room and remove any plants or anything else you deem worthy."

The insolent guard narrowed his eyes at him. "Yeah, Nobuo said you were a cocky one."

"Was analyzing my personality a part of your orders as well?"

"Listen here you-"

"Look, can we get this over with please?" the other guard cut in, annoyed.

"Yeah, whatever. Keep him out here while I search the room."

With the other inside searching, Kurama turned to the guard outside.

"Have you chosen an allegiance?"

This guard, apparently smart, didn't try to play dumb. "No," he answered honestly.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Don't really care for Nobuo," he confessed. "He's a slimeball; as greasy as they come. Someone needs to knock him off that high horse."

"So why not serve me?" Kurama asked. It wasn't a question of trying to recruit his service, just trying to follow his logic.

"Because," he said. "Everyone knows what happened between you and Lord Yomi last time you were here."

"Fair enough," Kurama admitted.

"But we servants don't really care about that. I hear you treat the low men with respect, unlike Mr. Personality."

"But?" Kurama prompted, trying to understand this demon's logic.

"There is no guarantee that you will defeat Nobuo. After all, we've got one of your spies in prison and are getting the other three now. Rumor has it that you went to visit his sister, and he followed you there and beat her," the guard finished, and shuddered at the look in Kurama's eyes.

"You make a valid argument. However, it's time for you to choose a side. Rest assured, if you choose to side with Nobuo I will allow you to do your job and not retaliate against you, as long as you keep allegiance to him upon his defeat."

"Why would you spare me for siding with your enemy?" The guard asked, confused.

"Because, once you pick a side in battle you stick with it to the end. I have no need for turncoats. I'll give you a few minutes to decide."

The guard thought on this. "Nobuo likes to threaten families. You see what he did to his sister. There's no telling what he would do to me if he found out that I was helping you."

"That is a risk you must decide whether to take on your own. Nobuo definitely seems like the safer choice for now. But be aware that things are not always what they seem."

The guard seemed to be wrestling with himself. "Alright, I've made my decision. What do you want me to do?"

"Make sure my other three servants are sent to prison. And tell each one of them to swallow this," he handed the guard three seeds.

"What-what are these?"

"They will absorb any poisons ingested into the body," Kurama explained. "Including truth serum."

"I don't know where they are. No one does, we've been searching for hours."

"I'm going to tell you." After Kurama revealed the location of his accomplices, the guard knew he had chosen the right side.

The other guard returned to the hall with the hemlock plant. "What is this?"

"That is hemlock; one of the most poisonous plants in the makai. Be careful how you handle it, every part of it is highly toxic."

The guard dropped the plant. Kurama's new recruit hissed in annoyance.

"Fool! Pick that up!"

"I ain't touching that shit! You heard what he said!"

"What are you, some kind of punk?"

"_You _pick it up then."

"I wasn't the one who dropped it!"

"_Now_ who's the punk?"

"Gentlemen, please. If you are that concerned about it then I will pick it up."

The first guard looked at him. "Oh, no! So you can turn it on us or something? I don't think so."

"I don't have to touch it to make it attack you," Kurama replied. The guard watched the plant grow before his very eyes and develop tentacles. Poison dripped from each sticky limb, eating a hole in the floor.

The guard fainted.

"Hurry," he said to his new servant. "You have thirty minutes."

The guard, named Katashi, hurried off to do his new master's bidding. It only took him ten minutes to locate their hiding place, give them the seeds and alert them to Kurama's plans. It took another fifteen to fool the other guards into thinking that they had finally located the traitors, and that he had spearheaded the search.

He returned with five minutes to spare. They went over their story before waking up the other guard.

The other guard woke up on the floor in Kurama's room, with a severe headache and a vivid memory of what happened.

"You," he spat at Kurama as he struggled to get up. "You attacked me with that plant!"

"I did no such thing," he said calmly.

"What the fuck! I was right here. I may have fainted but I ain't stupid!"

"Perhaps, but I wonder how Nobuo will see it? He asked you to remove any plants from my room, and not only did you mishandle it but you allowed me to access it with my energy. I don't think he will be pleased."

A look of panic spread over his face. "Katashi, help me out here! You saw what he did, didn't you?"

"I saw an opportunity for Nobuo to hang _both_ of us," he replied honestly.

"You're taking _his_ side?" the other guard accused.

"Listen to what he said! Nobuo is looking for any reason to lynch anyone who serves this traitor or lets him get away with anything. They already caught those other three. I ain't in no hurry to join them in prison."

The other guard thought on this. "I guess you're right. But you," he addressed Kurama, "I won't forget this."

"I'm sure the memory will be etched in your memory forever."

"Listen, smartass-"

"Which one of you apprehended the traitors?" They all turned to see Nobuo, flanked by two huge guards, in the doorway.

"That would be me sir," Katashi spoke up.

"And what were you doing?" he turned his suspicious amethyst eyes towards the other guard.

"Guarding him sir," the guard indicated Kurama. "And searching his room like you ordered."

"Very well. What did you find?" he asked, as if Kurama weren't even in the room.

"Just that plant there," he said, pointing to the hemlock.

"You," he said acknowledging Kurama at last. "What is this?"

"It's hemlock," Kurama answered.

"So this is the one you used on Goro to make him talk, eh? Very poisonous I hear. This might come in handy when I question your friends tonight," he said, eyeing Kurama for a reaction.

Kurama's expression remained infuriatingly unchanged. "I see you have no problem with letting your friends die," Nobuo observed.

"I would hardly call them my friends. The only friend I have here is Yomi," Kurama said, and looked on with absolute satisfaction as Nobuo flinched.

"Lord Yomi is _not_ your friend," he managed through clenched teeth.

"We've known each other for over a thousand years, we had a successful partnership and he recently welcomed me back to his castle. What else would you call it?"

"Keeping a close eye on a shady character," Nobuo answered.

Kurama chuckled. He had come to the conclusion that that was the reason why Yomi kept Nobuo so close.

"What's so damned funny?"

"A private joke. I doubt that you will find it humorous."

"Whatever, asshole. Anyway," Nobuo turned to address the two guards. "I am pleased with your work. Keep it up and there may be a space for you in my elite circle of servants."

"It would be an honor sir," Katashi said. No one but Kurama detected the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, someone will be here to relieve you at midnight," he said, looking at his watch. "It's seven pm now."

"Yes, sir." They said in unison. Kurama marveled at how ignorant he was to reveal a crucial piece of information like that in front of the enemy. He studied Nobuo's expression carefully. No, he wasn't that stupid. He was simply trying to throw Kurama off and see if he could catch him trying to escape. The actual shift probably ended later, much later than that. He would find out from Katashi.

"Assume your post outside the door," he instructed the guards as he left.

The all left. Kurama managed to catch Katashi holding up two fingers. _Two am eh?_ Kurama said to himself.

The time ticked by as Kurama worked out his plan. He could hear Katashi and the other guard outside, chatting about nothing, and then arguing over who would take the first bathroom break. The other guy won.

"Just hurry up," he heard Katashi groan. A minute later Katashi tapped on the door. Kurama opened the door and handed him a note and a pouch.

_At one am wave this root in front of his face. Be careful to cover your nose when you do it. Make sure he doesn't fall over. Tap on the door four times when he loses consciousness. _

At midnight, as expected, Nobuo paid him a visit. "Your friends held up pretty well for their first night," he informed Kurama. "We'll see how long they can hold out. The conditions in prison are not exactly comfortable. Give them a week without food or water and we'll see what happens."

Demons could go much longer than that without nutrition. He must have altered the conditions of the prisons to put additional stress on their bodies. But it was of little consequence.

"Well, good night. And don't go wandering off," he laughed as he left Kurama's room.

An hour later he heard a light thud and four knocks on the door. Kurama opened the door to see Katashi and the other guard propped up against the wall. He stepped out into the hall.

"So where are you going?" Katashi asked Kurama.

"It's better that you don't know," he replied. "And swallow this," Kurama instructed, handing him one of the seeds that he had him to deliver to the servants earlier.

Kurama slipped down the hall and headed down the long corridor that would lead him to the prison.

**OK! What exactly are you going to do, Mr. Fox? And will this guard stay out long enough for him to get it done? Find out as **_**It's Complicated**_** continues!**

**Note: This chapter is a little boring to me. But it's an important tie-over to my next chapter, which get's interesting. I'm working on it now. I will probably post it tonight, a reward for all you good students out there!**

**This one's kinda dull, but review it anyway!**

**Correction: I mentioned earlier that hemlock was the plant that Cleopatra used to poison her brother/husband, but that is not correct. Emperor Nero used hemlock to poison his stepbrother/co-ruler and claim the imperial throne for himself. Cleopatra used aconite on poor Ptolemy XIV. Now do you see my name is NURDgurl? **


	10. The Breakout

**Last time on **_**It's Complicated**_

**Kurama obtains a new recruit, one of the demons assigned to guard him during his confinement. They orchestrate his other helpers' capture and confinement. Kurama has a little fun frightening the other guard into silence. Nobuo visits Kurama, attempting to shake his confidence, to no avail.**

Kurama walked down the long corridor that led to the tunnels that led to the containment facility. Yomi was deeply superstitious and did not want to live in a castle that also housed prisoners. Kurama had only been down here once; and that was to visit the fallen assassin that he had hired to kill his host. He found out a lot that day. Like how strong Yomi had truly become, or how keen his senses were, and how in tune with Kurama he was. He found out that Yomi had known all along that it was him that had ordered the hit on him. He found out how cruel Yomi could be by threatening his family, and found out that the assassin that he had hired had not botched the job, but deliberately blinded Yomi instead of killing him as ordered.

He paused to gain control of his emotions. This was not the time to deal with this. He had a job to do. The ultimate heist: breaking into a prison and stealing prisoners. He had never pulled one of these before. The adrenaline rush was exhilarating. The only thing that would make this better was if his partner-Yomi were with him. Heists were always more exciting if Yomi was there. Although he would never admit it, especially then, he never found a partner that he enjoyed working with as much as Yomi; when he wasn't acting like an idiot, that was.

He reached the prison main entrance. There were two guards at the entrance, who were out cold before they could even wonder about where the cloud of dust came from. He used a plant to lift the key card from the guard's pocket and to slide open the door. He felt like challenging himself, so he set the door on a fifteen minute timer.

As he walked down the dark corridor, he used his energy to find his team's ki. So Nobuo had split them up into separate cells. He could not feel Goro's energy. Haruo was the furthest away so he started on him first. Each cell was locked with a computer code. Kurama blew fine pollen on the key pad to detect which numbers had been pressed the most. There were five numbers (1,2,4,5,9). That left 120 combinations. The thief in him wouldn't let his skills die so he had gained a new mastery in his human years: hacking computer systems. For Kurama it was easy, his eye for detail and recognizing weaknesses and his math skills made him a natural. He knew he would have three chances to guess the password before the entire system would do a master reset. He could guess incorrectly twice and use a mathematical equation to figure out the correct combination as long as he had at least two numbers in their proper order. He could have just bypassed the entire system from the front entrance but what would be the fun in that? It might be fun though, to shut down the entire security system and watch Nobuo squirm as he tried to explain how all the prisoners escaped under his watch; but he didn't know what they were being confined for and he doubted that Yomi would find humor in having all his prisoners released.

The first combination he tried was 2,1,4,5,9. He discovered that he had the 1 in the correct order. Next, he tried 9,1,2,4,5. From this he discovered that the 9 was correct as well. After plugging in the equation, he figured the combination out: 9,1,5,4,2. After pressing it, the door slid open and he was hit by a blast of ice cold air. It had to be close to freezing in here: not cold enough to cause a person to freeze to death but cold enough for extreme discomfort, especially for a demon used to warm conditions such as Haruo.

Haruo was shivering in the corner and flinched when the door was opened, expecting to see Nobuo and his associates again return to 'interview' him some more. He remembered how his heart pounded in his chest when a guard found them in their hiding place, and his relief when the guard assured them that he was sent by Kurama and uttered the secret code word that let them know he could be trusted. He was glad that Kurama had slipped them a seed that would protect them from any poisons that they were forced to drink. The truth serum did nothing to them, much to Nobuo's chagrin. He knew Nobuo had a special disliking for him; because he gravitated towards Kurama so easily and because he couldn't access the garden. Nobuo didn't dare lay a hand on him; he knew that Haruo was high in Yomi's favor. In fact, he wondered how Nobuo would explain his confinement here.

Haruo cracked open an eye to see a pair of emerald eyes peering down at him instead of the amethyst eyes he was expecting. "M-master Kurama?"

Kurama extended a hand to him. "Time is short," was all he said as they slipped out of the cell and it closed behind them. He checked his watch. He had seven minutes left on his self imposed timer. He was able to figure out the combination to Jun's cell without the formula but Ko's was tricky because it used a number twice.

They made it with only twenty-two seconds to spare. He gave them directions to Lilliana's and armed them with some simple but deadly plants; each one having enough of his energy so that they could manipulate them. He sent a note of instruction and explanation to Lilliana. It was then that he asked them about Goro.

Jun shook his head. "He was in the cell next to me. I heard Nobuo call him a traitor and said that he could die a traitor's death."

Kurama feared the worst. He had not detected Goro's presence down here. When Nobuo discovered the three missing prisoners, he would no doubt accuse Kurama and then try to pin Goro's death on him by saying that Kurama killed him because Goro ratted him out. Nothing could be done to save Goro now; he could only see that Nobuo was brought to justice for his death.

He sent his team on their way and made his way back to his room, pausing around the corner to check and see if the other guard was still out. He was. He made a little noise as he approached. He didn't want to startle Katashi with his stealth. Katashi looked relieved to see him.

"I was worried that he would wake up again before you got back."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Again?"

"Yeah. He started to come to about ten minutes ago. I waved the root in his face and he went back to sleep."

"I see." Kurama was pleased that the guard had not panicked, and realized that the guard was risking a great deal more than his other servants had. He was paid double what the others were.

"Thank you, sir. I'm glad I sided with you instead of that snake."

"So am I." And with that Kurama slipped inside his room, anxious to experience Nobuo's reaction once he realized that his prized prisoners were gone.

The other guard woke up a few minutes later as if nothing had happened. They finished the rest of their shift and opened the door to check to be sure that he was still in his room during the shift change.

"Don't you ever sleep?" the other guard asked, annoyed.

"Not amongst my enemies," Kurama answered casually.

"Whatever. Let the next guards play your head games. I'm out." He walked off.

With a quick nod, Katashi left as well.

Yomi sat with Yusuke, enjoying more of his wild stories and becoming more familiar with ningen customs-Yusuke style, and being acquainted with some of Kurama's recent likes and dislikes.

"…chocolate, huh?" Yomi asked.

"Yeah, Kurama loves it. Get the milk chocolate kind. The dark chocolate isn't as sweet. And it's supposed to be some kind of…what do they call it if it makes you horny?" Yusuke was scratching his head.

"It's called an aphrodisiac. And you should really work on your callous language if you plan on finding a mate."

Yusuke barked a laugh. "Speak for yourself, horns. I'm lovin' the bachelor life."

"Wasn't there a human girl you were involved with?"

"Damn horns, how did you know that? I know the fox didn't tell you."

"I have my sources. So what happened?"

"Well, I thought she was the one, you know? But it kind of fell apart when I found out I was a demon. And I don't really feel like I belong there anymore, you know? Plus, since I've become a demon I'm kinda scared that I would…hurt her or something."

Yomi nodded. "That's because you are still mastering control over your power, which is substantial I assure you. More than Mukuro or I will ever have."

"Well if I'm so damn powerful how come I can't beat you then?" Yusuke whined. They had spared earlier and Yusuke had ended up on his ass.

"It's all about experience. I've been fighting for over a thousand years. I have full mastery over all of my energy. This demon energy is still new to you and you have to get used to it."

"Whatever, horns. Anyway, some of these urges are…never mind," he stopped short of describing the animalistic urges that he had begun to experience recently.

"As a demon you will no doubt to driven to mate with someone as powerful as you, and then to dominate them."

Yusuke stared at the older demon in shock. "How did you-"

"It's the mazoku in you. You are a lot like Raizen, even more than you realize."

"Yeah, I guess. If that's true then how come you don't hate me?"

Yomi chuckled. "To tell you the truth I didn't really hate Raizen. He hated me, as did Mukuro. I did arrest territory from both of them. And it's all about principle, too."

"Is that why you and Mukuro don't get along? You like screwing with her."

"Exactly. It's all about principle."

A servant entered and handed Yomi a note. He ran his fingers along the underside of the paper to read it. "Looks like I should be getting back. Things are getting very interesting."

"Really? Shit, wish I could come. It's so damn boring in my part. You get to have all the fun."

"You're welcome to come, Yusuke. Just don't interfere. Let Kurama and Nobuo settle it themselves."

"Nobuo, huh? So that's the chump's name. Kinda feel bad for the poor bastard."

"Don't. He doesn't deserve your sympathy."

Kurama was slightly anxious, an almost foreign feeling to him. He couldn't wait to see how Nobuo would react when he found out that his three favorite prisoners were gone. He let his mind drift to other things. He would have to make a trip to the makai when Yomi returned. He wanted to get a few things and check in on his family. It was a good thing his mother was so trusting, not that he had ever given her reason not to. But back to Yomi. What exactly was going on between the two of them? Why was he so territorial when it came to Yomi all of a sudden, challenging Nobuo and was prepared to challenge Lilliana? Nothing had been acknowledged, and since neither of them were the type to reveal what they were really thinking this could go on for a while after he toppled Nobuo. The kitsune in him started thinking of how to-

"Open this goddamn door! NOW!" he heard Nobuo boom outside of his room. _Here goes,_ he thought. He allowed himself a smile before Nobuo and his goons came crashing into his room.

"OK asshole, where the HELL are they?" Nobuo demanded. His amethyst eyes were ablaze, and his nostrils were flaring.

"To whom are you referring?" Kurama asked, feigning ignorance.

"Mutherfucker, you know who I'm talking about! Your three accomplices we put in lockdown last night! They're gone! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I assure you that I have done nothing. I have been in my room all night under lockdown, as ordered by you."

"BULLSHIT!" Nobuo screamed, shaking with fury. Kurama's serene expression only served to fuel his anger. He stepped closer to Kurama. "Listen you sneaky son of a bitch," he growled. "You tell me where those prisoners are or I'll-"

"Have to explain to Yomi how you lost three prisoners that you consider a threat to security," Kurama finished for him.

"FUCK YOU! I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT!"

"Whether I had something to do with their escape or not does not change the fact that they were in your care, and you lost them," Kurama said. "Yomi left you in charge. That means you are responsible."

"Once he finds out that you helped them escape he will hold you responsible," Nobuo said with far more confidence than he felt.

"Are you certain of that? First off, you have no proof that I had anything to do with their escape," Kurama stated.

"But you did."

"You claiming that I helped them escape does not make it so. Besides," Kurama said with the slightest smirk on his face, "you would have to _prove_ that I helped them escape, which you cannot."

"So you are admitting that you helped them escape?"

"Of course not. I already stated that I had nothing to do with it."

"Enough! I'm sick of your fucking head games! Guards! Lock him up!"

"You will _not_ touch me," Kurama warned, in a tone more severe than he himself had ever used. The guards froze on the spot.

"What the fuck are you standing there for? I said arrest him!" Nobuo shrieked.

Kurama withdrew a rose from his hair. "If you value your lives you will not comply with that order." The guards stepped back.

"Arrest him _now_," Nobuo said through clenched teeth. "Or I will have you arrested instead!"

The guards didn't budge. Apparently prison was more enticing than facing the fox with the flower.

"It appears that your guards are cautious men and are not prepared to follow your foolish order. Now, I would suggest that all of you be on your way. And as for you," he fixed Nobuo with a glare that made him quake with trepidation, internally. "Your days are numbered. I will remain under guard until Yomi returns, if that is what you require. I will even consent to an interview. But I will _not_ be taken into custody." Not even Yusuke had arrested him. He had never been apprehended, and he wasn't about to be now either.

"I'm locking you up."

"You will not."

"Gentlemen, is there a problem?" They turned to see Yomi standing there with a look of mock concern on his face. Beside him stood Yusuke, with a grin that was a mile wide.

**Uh-oh! Yomi's Back! And Yusuke's with him. What will Yomi have to say about this little incident? And now that Yusuke's here, what hijinks will ensue? Find out as **_**It's Complicated **_**continues!**

**Notes: Don't know what the hell is going on with this site but I wish they would fix it! This is getting annoying!**

**Also: I opened a livejournal account. My username is nurdgurl714-same as it is here, I'm not original. I would love for you to friend me there. If you go there you will find summaries of my next two stories!**

**I don't really know how to hack a computer, or break into or out of prison. I'm just making this stuff up!**

**Review for me! Loves you!**


	11. The Interrogation

**Last Time on **_**It's Complicated**_

**Kurama breaks his associates out of prison. It appears that Goro may have succumbed to Nobuo's wrath. Nobuo confronts Kurama about the escaped prisoners, but of course he has no proof. Yomi allows Yusuke to return to Gandara with him to witness the action.**

"Welcome back Lord Yomi," Nobuo said in his most flattering tone, his voice a little shaky. "I see you have brought a guest?" Nobuo had never seen Yusuke, so he had no idea who he was.

"Yes. This is Yusuke Urameshi, Lord of Toushin."

Nobuo's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Nice-nice to meet your Lord Urameshi," Nobuo stammered as he bowed.

" 'Sup," Yusuke responded, giving him a quick nod. "So you're Yomi's right hand man, eh?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, now that we got the pleasantries over," Yomi cut in. "Let us discuss my original question." He turned to the guards. "You are dismissed. Thank you."

They were gone before he finished his sentence.

"Let us discuss this in my private conference room. Yusuke, you are welcome to join us."

Nobuo started in immediately. "Lord Yomi, this information is of a sensitive nature-"

"I am sure it is." Yomi interrupted him. "But I have asked Yusuke to join us. Do you object?"

"No-no sir."

"Good. Let us go to the conference room."

When they reached the conference room, Yomi sat at the head of the table. Kurama and Nobuo sat in the next two seats, facing each other. Yusuke sat at the other end, anticipating the show. All he needed was a program to describe the acts.

"Now," Yomi began. "I had to pass several security stations on my way back. Also, I heard much unpleasant conversation and profanity. Can you tell me what the problem is?" The tone of Yomi's voice, although pleasant, had something underneath that Nobuo had never heard before. It unnerved him.

"Yes sir. I had some servants detained on suspicion of…treason. Kurama helped them escape from prison."

Yomi raised an eyebrow. "Treason? That's a very serious allegation. Who are these servants? And how have they committed treason?"

"The servants are Jun, Ko, and …Haruo, sir."

"Haruo? My gardener? I am anxious to know how you feel he has committed treason."

"Well sir," Nobuo started. "It has come to my attention that Kurama has sought to challenge me for my position as your lieutenant."

"How has this come to your attention?" Yomi asked.

"He told me himself." Nobuo glared at Kurama, daring him to deny it.

Yomi turned to Kurama. "Is this true?"

"It is." Kurama returned his glare with an equally cold stare.

A wave of pleasure washed over Yomi. So the fox did want to be back at his side. _Be careful what you ask for Kurama,_ he thought. "I see. Please continue, Nobuo."

Nobuo was surprised. "Do you not see this as treason?"

"No I do not. However, we will deal with that issue momentarily. Please tell me how my servants have committed treason."

"Well sir, I questioned Goro and he informed me that he, Jun, Ko, and Haruo were all on Kurama's payroll."

"I see. What type of tasks were they performing for him?"

"I am not sure sir."

"Did you not question Goro?"

"Yes sir, but he didn't know that. I even gave him truth serum."

"Interesting. Now, let's deal with the second issue. Kurama freely admits that he intends to challenge you for your position. If he had servants aiding him then the servants may indeed be guilty of treason. However, you have lost them so you cannot verify that. And the fact that you have lost track of prisoners whom may be a threat to security of Gandara does not sit well with me." As always, Yomi's tone was polite, but that did nothing to quell the sick feeling in Nobuo's stomach, nor his trembling.

"Sir, Kurama helped them escape."

"Do you have any proof of this?" Yomi asked.

"No, but I am sure of it-"

Yomi stopped him by holding up two fingers. "Two things. An accusation without proof is just that-an accusation. It means nothing, unless I decide to credit it, which in this case I will not. Secondly," he paused for emphasis. "I left you in charge so the prisoners were _your_ responsibility. The first rule of leadership that you must learn is that everything that happens under you, be it positive or negative, is a direct result of your leadership. You have disappointed me, Nobuo. However, I will give you a chance to redeem yourself. I will give you seventy-two hours to locate the prisoners and provide concrete proof that they are a threat to the security of Gandara. However, when you detain the suspects you will _not _inflict harm on their or those that have harbored them, and you must not gain a confession under duress, which includes truth serum. I would also like two reports," Yomi paused to bask in the pleasure of being the boss. "One due within two hours on everything you have told me thus far, and how you came to suspect Goro was working against you and how Kurama came to tell you of his intentions. I think I know Kurama well enough to say that he did not just walk up to you and state this. And please obtain a written statement from Goro to include in the report."

Nubuo's heart pounding in his chest caused Yomi's ears to twitch. "Is this not possible?"

"No sir. Not at this time."

"And why is that?"

"Goro is missing as well."

"I see. Well since Goro is a material witness to this alleged treason he must be located first. You have twenty-four hours."

"Yes-yes sir."

Kurama smiled inwardly with satisfaction. He knew that Nobuo knew exactly where Goro was, and that he would try to pin Goro's death on him.

"Do you have any more questions, Nobuo?"

"Yes sir. If I am your lieutenant and Kurama challenged me how is that not treason?" He had to know. He had to know why Yomi insisted in protecting his enemy.

"An excellent question, Nobuo. Kurama is not a citizen of Gandara so he cannot be charged with treason. Also, treason is an act. If he were a citizen and merely _said_ that he would remove you from office that is not treason. But since the servants supposedly acted against you then that would be treason if it is true. Now do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm glad. You are dismissed. I am sure you wish to get started right away."

"Yes sir." He got up and bowed to Yomi, and shot Kurama a look of derision. He then bowed to Yusuke and left. As he closed the door, he heard Yusuke say "Sucks to be him," and burst into laughter.

"Damn Yomi," Yusuke said in between breaths. "You some kind of lawyer or something?"

"Not a lawyer, Yusuke. But I did write the laws here."

"Shit, I'll say. It was like watching _Law & Order. _ And dude was about to piss his pants."

"Yes, Kurama can be very intimidating."

"Kurama? Kurama barely spoke two words. I was talking about you!"

"Me?" Yomi said, feigning innocence. He knew he was intimidating, and enjoyed arousing such fear in shady characters such as Nobuo. "I was unfailingly polite in my reprimand."

"Yeah, whatever. You and Kurama are just alike. Saying please before and thank you after kicking someone's ass."

Kurama chuckled. "So what brings you here, Yusuke?"

"Well, you know; bored as hell up there now that you and three eyes left. No offense to Hokushin, but he's not exactly a social guy. Just figured I'd come down here and see what's happening."

Kurama shot Yusuke a look. He knew Yusuke better than that. He was here to witness Nobuo's defeat.

"What's the matter fox? You don't believe me?"

"Of course not."

Yomi stood up. "I have some meetings to attend. Yusuke, stay out of trouble. Kurama, would you and Yusuke care to join me for dinner?"

"Actually I was going to head back to the ningenkai tonight. I will return in the morning."

"Of course. Yusuke, will you be accompanying Kurama or staying here?"

"I'll head back with the fox. But I'll be back, horns."

Yomi smiled his favorite smile. "Of course."

"So what's up with you two?" Yusuke asked Kurama as they walked through the park to Kurama's house.

Kurama looked at him. "What do you mean, Yusuke?"

"C'mon fox, you know what I mean. You show up at his place all unannounced and shit, and are kicking his top guy out. Thought you two had some kind of beef."

"We settled our 'beef', Yusuke."

"Superficially?"

Kurama stopped to look at Yusuke. "Do you even know what that word means?"

"No," Yusuke confessed. "What does it mean?"

"It means on the surface, Yusuke. And why would you ask that if you don't know what it means?"

"Never mind. So, did you two…you know…back in the day?"

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "Yusuke, that's a very personal question."

"Yeah, I know. So, did you?"

"You know I'm not going to answer that."

"Yeah I know."

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Just askin' you the same questions I asked him."

"You asked him that?" Kurama looked at Yusuke incredulously.

Yusuke returned his glare with a smirk. "Yep."

"And what did he say?" Kurama was desperate to know.

"Why would I tell you? You won't even answer my question."

"Yusuke, I thought we were friends-"

"We are. But I want to know what's up with you two and you won't tell me. So I asked him."

"Why will you not tell me what he said?"

"What do you think he said?"

"That's what I'm asking you." Kurama was growing irritated. He couldn't believe that Yusuke would violate his private life by trying to pry information from Yomi about their past.

"Kurama, calm down. Stop making such a big deal outta nothing. Geez, if you're pissed about that maybe I shouldn't tell you what I said to him about hooking up."

Kurama nearly tripped over his own feet. "You said _what_?"

"Well, fox during our conversation the phrase came up and he didn't know what it meant. So I told him. Actually no, that isn't right. I made him figure it out."

"Why were you having such a conversation with him?"

"'Cause we're cool like that, Kurama. He's not as uptight as you, Hiei and Mukuro."

Kurama stiffened.

"See what I mean, fox? He's cool."

"He wasn't always like that."

"So he told me. Anyway, you still haven't told me why you showed up at his place ready to kick out his top man. Thought you never wanted to see him again."

"I don't recall ever saying that."

"Look fox, I ain't trying to start nothing. I'm just saying that you showed up on your own this time, and before you try to take over you should decide why you're doing it and if you're going to fuck him over again."

Kurama glared at Yusuke. "_Excuse me_?"

Yusuke was unmoved by Kurama's stare. "You heard me fox. I know you took my side last time, and I'm glad since he was trying to take over here and all but you hurt him when you did that. You should make sure you're not going to do it again before you just move in."

"Why are you defending him? He threatened my family." Kurama was getting upset now. He objected to this attack on his character, and to Yusuke poking his nose where Kurama felt it didn't belong.

"Which was definitely not cool, but from what I understand you put a hit out on him back in the day. And you ditched him again, and he didn't attack them did he?"

"It wasn't like that, Yusuke." Kurama could feel his guilt returning. He hadn't truly dealt with it yet and he felt his defensive mode settling in. Yusuke noticed.

"Look fox, before you go getting all defensive, you should just think about that. I like Yomi but of course I like you more. We've been through a lot together. All I want to know is why you're doing this but it's clear you don't know the answer to that yet. But keep in mind that what you're doing affects all of us. Just be sure you're doing it for the right reasons."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kurama stated before he stalked off.

Kurama decided to cool off before going home. He was burning with fury. _How dare he,_ he fumed inwardly. _How dare he question my motives…_

But what were his motives? Why was he doing this? He still didn't know the answer to that and maybe he shouldn't move forward until he figured out why he was doing what he was doing.

He decided that he wasn't going to return to the makai until he figured it out.

**Uh, Kurama? You're kind of in the middle of a power struggle here. Could you hurry it up? And what's up with Yusuke calling him out like that? What decision will Kurama reach? Find out as **_**It's Complicated**_** continues!**

**I want to thank everyone for your support and reviews. It means so much! I was really nervous about portraying Yomi as a protagonist but he's one of my favorite characters.**

**Also: Some of you may feel that I have taken Yusuke and Kurama out of character in this chapter. But I have my reasons for it. See if you can figure out why I did it.**

**NG714**


	12. Dark soul

**Warning! Very dark chapter, contains controversial themes! Be warned!**

**Last Time on **_**It's Complicated**_

**Yomi, doubling as a prosecuting attorney, questions Nobuo on how he was incompetent enough to lose three prisoners. Kurama admits that he plans to topple Nobuo and take his spot, with no objections from Yomi either way. Yusuke calls Kurama out, wanting to know why he was back at Yomi's and warning him that he can't just do whatever he wants with Yomi and damn the consequences. Sufficed to say, Kurama is more than just a little miffed.**

"Back so soon?" Yomi asked Yusuke. He had been reading Nobuo's report, full of excuses for his incompetence.

"Yeah, nobody to see. Kuwabara's off in vet school, Keiko's studying in Italy, and my mom's in the Caribbean with her rich gangster boyfriend."

"I thought you were going to return with Kurama."

Yusuke chuckled. "Nah, I think he's pissed at me."

Yomi had already been schooled in what the term 'pissed off' meant. "What did you do?" Yomi asked, guessing the answer.

"I kinda called him out on this whole taking his position back thing."

" 'Called him out'? Hmmm, let me guess. You mean you confronted him about why he was here?"

"Damn, horns. Right on target as usual."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't say. I don't think he knows himself. But I asked him the same questions I asked you."

"Really?" Yomi loved that Yusuke was one of the few people who could surprise him. "And he said?" Yomi knew the answer to that question.

"You know the fox. He wouldn't answer the questions. He hates being questioned about his actions. But I told him to be sure he was doing it for the right reasons and not just some ego trip. And I told him not to screw you over again. Same thing I told you."

Yomi was silent for a long moment. "Yusuke, I'm touched."

"Yeah, don't go all mushy on me horns."

Kurama decided to pick up what he had come back to the ningenkai for before he traveled home. He was deep in thought over why he had returned to Yomi's and still couldn't come up with a definitive answer. Not to mention that he was still steaming over the confrontation with Yusuke. So Yusuke and Yomi talk about him? And about such intimate issues as sex? And what's this about him being 'uptight'? Kurama was the first to admit that he was, and had always been a private person and his motto was the less people knew about him the better. But when was Yomi so open with Yusuke? And more importantly _why_? One might think that he and Yomi would be bitter enemies. But Yusuke always had a way of turning a bitter rival into a friend. After all, he and Kuwabara had been school rivals and the only reason that Yusuke had met Hiei and he was to arrest them. There was a definite charm about him. Then a thought suddenly hit Kurama.

Was he jealous of Yusuke's relationship with Yomi? Even back in their thieving days he and Yomi were more like business partners than actual friends. If Yomi was truly a friend, would he have order his death?

Kurama gritted his teeth. He _hated_ self evaluation; it always led to doubt and questioning his motives. He didn't want to that in this instance. He wanted what he wanted and what he wanted was…_Yomi_.

There, he admitted it. He wanted Yomi back. He wanted to be the first thing that Yomi saw in the morning and the last thing he saw before he went to bed. He wanted Yomi to look to him for advice and trust that Kurama would serve him with absolute fidelity, and finally Kurama felt that he was ready to do that. He wanted to be the most important thing in Yomi's life. The human in him understood that Yomi had a child and that Shura should come first but the kitsune saw Shura as another rival for Yomi's attention, but one that he knew he must tolerate.

As he headed to his house, he worked out his plan. Yes, even ensnaring his heart's desire required some sort of plotting; he couldn't help it, plotting was his nature. He also knew Yomi would have it no other way. Yomi desired to be wooed, he wanted his ego sated. He wanted Kurama to demonstrate that he wanted to be back at his side; and he wanted Kurama to prove he was worthy. Kurama had no problem doing that.

After dinner and pleasant conversation with his family, Kurama made his way to the bedroom to rest. He hadn't truly rested since he had gotten to Yomi's. What he said to the guard was true enough; he couldn't sleep amongst his enemies. That and the fact that his dreams were haunted by Yomi were enough to keep him wide awake. Tonight, he would sleep. No, planning, no plotting, no Nobuo, no Yomi. Just sleep.

At Yomi's castle, Nobuo was doing anything but sleep. He paced his room, wearing a hole in the carpet. His world was collapsing. _Kurama was winning._ He figured that once he found the servants, proving collusion would be easy enough. But how to explain Goro?

In a fit of rage he had Goro executed, as a traitor. He had seen Goro whispering with Haruo, which gave him pause. Haruo was definitely Kurama's man, and Goro was supposedly his, so why would they be talking if he had not ordered Goro to do so? After using the truth serum on him the whole story spilled out. It turns out that Kurama had spotted him that night and took them both to his room and used his little head games on them. Goro, the sniveling turncoat, had cracked; but Dai stayed true. Kurama had erased Dai's memory of him; a cruel, underhanded trick. Not Nobuo's style. If Nobuo wanted something, he simply took it, not used little tricks and games to steal it. He remembered that Kurama had told him that the always got what he wanted, and what he wanted was Nobuo gone. Well, that wasn't going to happen.

His thoughts drifted to Yomi. Ever since Kurama had arrived, he had been behaving differently. Yomi always kept everyone at a polite distance but now it seemed that he was edging further and further away from him and the promotion did little to calm his fears. Kurama admitted his plan to take Nobuo's place to his face, and Yomi had done nothing about it. Nobuo could almost swear he saw the faintest hint of a smile on his face. What the hell was going on inside that horned head? What was the appeal with Kurama?

Kurama had betrayed Yomi. Yusuke, Raizen's boy had sought to thwart Yomi's plans to unify the makai and eventually bring the ningenkai under his rule as well. Kurama had spent a year helping Yomi to accomplish his goal, and then bailed on him at the last minute, yet not only did Yomi not retaliate but he let Kurama return again. Kurama's treachery was rewarded and Nobou's fidelity was ignored.

Hadn't he proved his loyalty to Yomi? He had given him his sister, after all. Yomi had been pleased with her, he must have been. He was promoted within a week after introducing her to Yomi and apparently he had not tired of her. Yomi had even paid off his father's debt the creditor's returned his sisters. He knew they hated them. Especially Yuki, his twin. He had promised her that he wouldn't give her away. He had meant it, at the time. But then they came…again. When they came for him they didn't just rough him up, they took something far more precious to him…his innocence.

Not that he dwelled on it. But while they were using him, one after the other, taunting him, calling him a weak bitch, telling him that his father was rolling in his grave by the actions of his prodigal son, he uttered not a sound, but vowed to get even, and never be used again.

They had dragged Yuki away, kicking and screaming. He knew the crime lord that they were taking her to; she wouldn't have it that bad. He was a lonely old demon, and filthy rich. He gave her pretty clothes, fancy jewelry, anything she wanted. All she had to do was close her eyes and fuck him every now and again. Sweet deal, right? She didn't think so. Now that he thought about it, she always was a complainer, never satisfied.

But Yomi had paid off his father's debt and demanded that both crime lords return his sisters. They were not happy, they didn't need more money and apparently his sisters were very talented. But they knew better than to argue…or so he thought.

The old man had fallen in love with Yuki, and offered to cancel the debt and return the money to Nobuo if he could only have her back. He had been for this idea, and had secretly worked out a deal to return her but the old man made the mistake of appealing to Yomi. And the other guy attempted to extort more money from Yomi. So Yomi had them cancelled. Instead of giving their assets to him, he gave them to his sisters, which had pissed him off. Since when did Yomi care about whores?

After Yomi promoted him he exacted his revenge. He had all the creeps who had used him tortured and killed. He personally witnessed their slow, agonizing death. He wasn't even angry about what they did to his father, all he could think about is how they humiliated and abused him.

When their father died, he went home and told his sisters that they had killed him. But that wasn't exactly true. They had called him to the place where they were holding him; a high cliff that plunged to a rocky bottom with plenty of sharp points so that one might impale themselves on the way down. His father was hanging on the edge, his hands were slipping. They had told him that he could save his father, and they could walk away. They would give them a few months to come up with the money, or fork over the ultimate prize. That's when he found out what they were really after. But his father had still refused, saying that he would never, _never_ let them have his daughters. They had laughed, and said that maybe Nobuo would be more cooperative.

Then they told Nobuo to make his choice, his father or a way to get out of this mess, and possibly a job and a chance to work his way up the ranks. Nobuo chose a way out. He walked over to his father, hanging on for dear life, his hands were slipping. He looked down at his father. His father, guessing at what was about to ensue, gave his son one last long, meaningful look. He had uttered the words "Find a way out. Don't let this life destroy you. And protect your sisters at all costs." Then he let go.

Nobuo had closed his eyes and listened to the sickening splat that his father made when he hit the rocks. Then he turned and left. While he was pondering over whether he would let them have what they wanted, they became impatient. They came by to harass him, and then they dragged him off. He remembered closing his eyes and telling them to do their worst, preparing for the beat-down that he thought was coming. But one of the gangsters snickered at him and said that his face was far too pretty to mess up, and he wanted something else far more memorable. That's when it happened. He didn't make a sound while they used him. Not one grunt, scream, not even a whimper. He held it all in, until he got home.

He took it all out on his father. He knew his father saw the whole thing. He demanded to know why he let them do that to him, and why he got them into that mess to begin with. His father had no answer. If his father had only answered him, maybe he would have spared his sisters. But his father maintained his silence; he was always a stubborn one. So his father would have to pay. Besides, he was angry.

He thought that his anger would abate once he had his abusers killed. But it did not. He was still angry, he could hear them laughing at him from their graves. So he decided to get even. He would show them that he wasn't weak.

His power within Yomi's ranks attracted many. So he took his revenge. He savored the rush of pleasure when completing another conquest; it was more satisfying than anything he had ever felt. The feeling of having power over someone and holding their fate in his hands was exhilarating. Once, when he was finished with one of his victims, he saw his father looking down at him.

"What do you want?" he had demanded.

"Son, what's happened to you?" he asked.

"This is your entire fault!" he had exclaimed.

His father had shaken his head. "Your soul has darkened. There is no escape. Someone must put you out of your misery." Then he disappeared.

Nobuo had flown into a rage, terrifying his already traumatized victim. The victim had sought to creep quietly from the room but to no avail. He had seen Nobuo's weakness and could not escape. He was never heard from again.

Dawn was approaching. He had only a few hours left. Had he been pacing all night? Sighing wearily, he rehearsed the story that he was going to pitch to Yomi about Goro.

"_Someone must put you out of your misery."_ Those words echoed in his mind. Was his father talking about…Kurama?

**So there you have it. The truth behind Nobuo's dark soul. Can he be forgiven? What will he say to Yomi about Goro? What does Kurama have to say to Yomi? Find out as **_**It's Complicated**_** continues! **

**Notes: I've started a new story. It's called **_**The Letter**_** a real heart-wrenching tear jerker, or so I've been told. Check it out.**

**I'm on vacation this week. Lucky for you! Expect frequent updates!**

**Review for me!**


	13. The Spa

**Last time on **_**It's Complicated**_

**We get a peek into the mind of the dark soul, Nobuo. Apparently, the thugs that harassed him after the death of his father had abused him in the worst possible way. Now turning to hurt others as he has been hurt, he has been confronted by the spirit of his father who foretells that someone will 'put him out of his misery'. Kurama has determined his reason for returning to Yomi.**

Yusuke and Yomi were having breakfast the next morning when Kurama returned.

"Kurama," Yomi greeted pleasantly, "please join us."

"Thank you," Kurama replied, taking a seat at the table. A place setting was created for him.

"So Kurama," Yomi started innocently; "Did you accomplish everything that you set out to do in the ningenkai?" His pleasant, seemingly innocent question was heavy with double meaning.

"Yes, I have." Kurama answered with a finality that let both Yomi and Yusuke know that all lingering questions had been answered.

"This is good food," Yusuke commented. "Much better than they cook at my place."

"Agreed," Kurama chimed in.

"Yeah, you do like everything fancy," Yusuke countered. "I used to watch you scrunch up your face when eating."

Before Kurama could deliver a playful retort, a servant entered the room.

"Lord Yomi," he said, bowing. "Master Nobuo begs an audience."

"After my meal," Yomi answered.

The servant turned to leave.

"On second thought," Yomi stopped the servant. "See him in."

Nobuo strode in with a confident mood; he had just been informed of the whereabouts of the three prisoners, at his sister's no less. He would have a justified opportunity to punish her as well as the traitors. This new development was sure to dissipate some of Yomi's disappointment. He stopped in his tracks when he saw both Yusuke and his enemy here with his boss, _again_. He covered his surprise at their presence by pretending that it was because Yomi was eating.

"Lord Yomi, I didn't realize that you were eating. I can return-"

"That is not necessary, Nobuo, if you'll forgive me for interrupting. You may deliver your report. Have you located Goro yet?"

"Yes, my lord."

Kurama maintained his expression, but his interest was peaked. He wondered how Nobuo was going to explain Goro's death.

"Do you have his statement?"

"No, my lord."

"Oh?" Yomi raised his eyebrows. "Why not?" Kurama spared a quick glance to Yomi. By his expression, Kurama could tell that he did not know that Goro was dead. _This will be interesting, _Kurama thought.

"Because, My Lord, Goro is dead. Apparently he was killed by a guard in an attempt to escape."

Yomi was silent for a long moment; his face bore an unreadable expression. Three pairs of eyes studied his face to try to decipher whether he would buy this explanation or not.

"Why did the guard see the need to kill him, instead of merely apprehending him and bringing him into custody?"

"The guard said that Goro kept resisting and that he killed him in self defense."

"An unarmed prisoner?"

"Yes sir. Perhaps the guard felt it was necessary since Goro broke out of prison."

"You are speculating Nobuo, which I cannot consider. I must have a statement from the guard, and thus determine if I must interview him personally."

Nobuo struggled to keep his body signals in check. He knew that if he showed any sign of anxiety, that Yomi would detect it and his suspicions would be confirmed. He needed to avoid having the guard interviewed if at all possible. Although he had given the guard good reason to stick to his story Yomi would no doubt be able to detect that he was not being totally honest and compel him to tell the truth. Nobuo was desperate, taking huge risks and grasping any straws he could find to save his reputation and position.

"I have his statement here," Nobuo handed Yomi a piece of folded paper. They all watched as Yomi passed his finger along the underside of the document to read it, maintaining his neutral expression.

"This will do for now," was his decision.

Nobuo allowed himself on a brief moment of respite. He knew that Yomi could change his mind at any time. "I am pleased to report that I have located the other three missing prisoners."

"Oh, where are they?"

"They have escaped to my sister Lilliana's residence," he said, watching Kurama to gauge his response. As usual, there was none.

"Your sister? Why would they go there?"

"I believe Kurama sent them there. He has already visited my sister once without my knowledge."

"I am aware. But if you are mentioning this to me, then you have knowledge of his visit."

Nobuo clenched his jaw. So Yomi knew? And he was taking Kurama's side _again._ "I found out _after_ he left sir."

"I see. Well you have yet to establish that Kurama helped these prisoners escape so you cannot prove that Kurama sent them there without their testimony. You will bring the three prisoners and you sister to me, _unmolested_."

That word made Nobuo flinch. "Yes sir." He turned to leave.

Kurama spoke up at last. "Lord Yomi, I have something to say and I think that Nobuo should hear it as well."

This definitely peaked Yomi's interest. "That choice is up to Nobuo."

Nobuo turned and fixed Kurama with a glare. "I will stay."

"This," Kurama handed Yomi a parchment, "is a formal statement of my intentions to challenge Nobuo for his position, prove the servants innocent of treason and remove him from power with your permission."

Yusuke choked on his drink. "Holy Shit!" he exclaimed.

Nobuo's mouth dropped open. Yomi reached for the parchment and read it. "Interesting. Tell me Kurama, why should I allow you to take such action? You held this position once, and disappointed me when you surrendered it voluntarily."

"You are correct. However, I surrendered the position for personal reasons and caused no harm to you or any servants. Based on the evidence gathered, Nobuo's unscrupulous methods and ill handling of both prisoners and servants deems him unworthy of such an honor." Kurama turned his cold eyes towards his doomed enemy.

"What!" Nobuo shouted. "How dare you! After you stabbed him in the back? You've got some nerve!"

"Nobuo, calm yourself. I have not granted him such a request. However," Yomi said, turning to Kurama. "I could not even consider such a request from someone who is not a citizen of Gandara. I revised my laws after what happened the last time."

Kurama, having been expecting this, handed Yomi another document. "This is my formal petition for citizenship."

"Hmmmm," Yomi said, taking the document. "You do understand that if I grant you citizenship and you do not prove your case then I reserve the right to imprison you?"

"I understand. But I am certain that it will not come to that."

"Don't be so confident," Nobuo sneered.

"Uh, Kurama? I hope you know what you're doing buddy," Yusuke cut in.

"Yusuke, you promised not to interfere," Yomi reminded him.

"Yeah, but I ain't just gonna let you throw him in prison!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Understandably. That's why I am warning Kurama of the risk before signing this petition."

"Yusuke, I have no intention of losing," Kurama reassured him, a stoic expression on his face. Yusuke remembered that expression and tone from the battle with Sensui.

"Oooo-kay," Yusuke replied.

"Well, if you're certain, then I will grant your request," Yomi said, signing the document. "You have not been sworn in, but all principles still apply to you."

"Of course."

"Well that does it," Yomi said, standing up. "Nobuo, you have to prove treason against Kurama and the servants and Kurama must prove that you violated the code of ethics of a councilor. Good luck." Yomi strode out of the room.

Nobuo turned to face Kurama. "You're finished, fox. I'm going to fucking bury you!"

Kurama stood up and faced Nobuo. "I don't think so. And I will remind you of our original challenge. Once I win you forfeit your life."

"Same to you," Nobuo turned to leave. "Now to summon my dear sister," he said in a threatening tone.

When he was gone, Yusuke turned to Kurama. "Yo dude, what the fuck?"

"I told you Yusuke," Kurama replied calmly. "I mean to unseat him. When I challenged him I promised to destroy him."

An involuntary shiver ran down Yusuke's spine.

"Yusuke, he is truly a malevolent character. I have witnessed his character myself. I went to see his sister and what she told me convinced me that he must go."

"A what? Never mind. So you still pissed at me or what?"

"No, Yusuke I am not. In fact, I am grateful for our conversation."

"So you figured out why you're here, huh."

"Yes, I did."

"Well, no point asking you. Not like you're gonna tell me."

"Correct. Now I must leave you, I have something to do."

"Awww," Yusuke whined. "What am I gonna do?"

"Try the spa. It's on the top floor."

"So I can get a massage and shit?"

"Yes, and try the sauna as well."

"Aight. Check you later."

After a light workout (1000 pushups, run 5 miles, balance on spirit energy for 2 hrs) Yusuke headed up to the spa. After a quick shower he entered the sauna. Yomi was already there.

"What're you doing here?" asked Yusuke.

"Relaxing," Yomi replied. "Am I not allowed?"

"Yeah, but there's like a war going on in your castle man," Yusuke pointed out.

"I am aware," Yomi replied.

"So, are you really going to try to send Kurama to prison?"

"I didn't say that. I said I would have the right to."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get all technical on me horns."

"Yusuke, Kurama is the one who asked to become a citizen here. That means he must follow the laws. I will not tolerate chaos or disloyalty."

"But won't pitting those two against each other lead to chaos?"

"Kurama doesn't operate in chaos."

"What about the other dude?"

"That is a characteristic of Nobuo, even more so now that he is unnerved."

"Yeah, his beatdown is comin'. Kurama always wins. Even when he loses he wins."

Yomi lifted his head up off of the marble bench he was lying on. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh yeah. At the dark tournament he killed the guy but the other guy still technically won."

Yomi was interested. "How was that possible?"

Yusuke chuckled. "So you haven't heard about the dark tournament."

"Only that your team won."

Yusuke sighed. "It wasn't that easy." Yusuke spent the rest of their time in the sauna telling him of the dark tournament.

"Sounds like it was exciting," Yomi concluded. "Wish I could have been there."

Yusuke barked a laugh. "What? With those chumps? You could have sneezed and took out the whole crowd!"

"Perhaps, but it would have been entertaining to watch, so to speak. And to watch you progress with each fight."

"Yeah, we all did. Hiei got the dragon, Kuwabara had this special sword, and Kurama changed into Youko for the first time since he was human."

"That would have been interesting to witness."

"Yeah, I hear the crowd went wild."

"You weren't there?"

"Nah, I was outta commission during the semis. Trying to get used to that new power the old lady gave me. That shit damn near killed me."

"I agree. Becoming stronger is always painful."

"You mind if I ask you a question horns?"

"Of course not."

"How did you get so strong? Since you're you know, blind?"

"Well Yusuke when you lose one sense, the other senses become stronger to compensate. And trauma makes one stronger as well. For instance, you had to die to awaken your mazoku genes."

"Yeah, the biggest favor one of my enemies ever did me."

"Yes, and the biggest favor done to me was blinding me. I would never have become this powerful if that had not happened."

"But you killed the guy."

"I did. Did you not kill Sensui?"

"Yes and no. The old man kind of butted in. Pissed me off. That's why I came here. To kick his ass."

Yomi chuckled. "That's why I enjoy our conversations. I always learn so much."

"Yeah, maybe I should start charging."

"Perhaps."

"Alright, horns. I'm off to get a massage. Any suggestions?"

"A deep tissue massage from Mi. She is my personal masseuse."

"_Masseuse _eh? Is that what they call them here?"

"No, Yusuke. A masseuse is a masseuse, and an escort is an escort. If you are interested in the latter-"

"Stop right there, horns. I can hook up on my own."

"I suppose so, but don't just go with any escort off the street. You might get the shivs."

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a disease that you get from having sex."

"Ugh! Like the clap or something?"

"If you get the 'clap' from having sex then yes."

"Yeah, well no thank you. Random hook ups ain't my style."

Yomi smiled. "I agree."

Yusuke clapped Yomi on the back. "See? That's what I'm talking about. I could never do this with Kurama or Hiei."

"Do what?"

"Sitting here in this hot ass room, with nothing on but a towel talking about sex and shit. I told Kurama that yesterday too. That he was uptight."

"I suppose he didn't take that well."

"Nope. He gave me one of those Youko looks."

"Yes, he does that when he's upset."

Elsewhere, Kurama prepared to question a prison guard.

"Now," he began calmly. "I am going to ask you some questions. And you will answer them truthfully."

The guard remained silent.

"Did you kill Goro?"

"Yes."

"Was it in self defense?"

"Yes."

"Was Goro armed?"

"He attacked me."

"I didn't ask you that. I asked you was he armed."

"It doesn't matter. He attacked me."

"I'll take that as a no."

"Take it however you wish," the guard said defiantly.

"Either you are foolishly loyal to the wrong man or he has something on you. Or perhaps he threatened you or your family."

The guard flinched.

"I see he has threatened you."

Silence.

"If he has threatened your family, then he will do away with them with or without your cooperation," Kurama advised.

"I can't afford to take that chance."

"Who does he have?"

"My mother. His men are at the house. "

A surge of rage ran through Kurama's body. He was taken back, back to the conversation where Yomi had threatened his mother. The look of hatred on his face was terrifying. The guard shifted uncomfortably, and averted his gaze.

"I will retrieve your mother," Kurama told him.

"In exchange for my cooperation?" the guard spat bitterly.

"No. I will retrieve her because I know what it's like to have your family threatened in turn for your cooperation. But Nobuo is finished, whether you assist or not."

Another guard who had been listening at the door, walked back to his post, ready to send a message to his master that one of his guards had betrayed him.

**Uh oh! Will Kurama make it in time to save his mother, and how exactly will he bring Nobuo down? Find out next as **_**Its Complicated **_**continues!**

**I promise the showdown is next chapter!**


	14. The Showdown

**Last time on **_**It's Complicated**_

**Kurama has finally decided why he returned to Gandara. He reveals to Yomi that he will overthrow Nobuo and petitions for citizenship. Yomi grants Kurama this request, warning him that he may be imprisoned if the does not prove his case. Yomi and Yusuke discuss the importance of safe sex. Kurama has found the guard who killed Goro, but he won't talk because Nobuo has threatened his mother.**

"Where does she live?" Kurama asked.

The guard was nervous. Kurama could tell he wasn't a risk taker, and wanted to play it safe. He needed a little motivation.

"I can tell you're still deciding whether to trust me or not," Kurama stated. "But while you decide, be aware that your associate has gone to warn Nobuo of our conversation."

"What!" he shouted jumping up. "That son of a-" he ran into the hall and grabbed the guard by the neck. "What did you do?" he demanded.

"It's too late," the guard replied smugly in a strangled voice. "Master Nobuo probably knows by now, traitor. Your family is as good as-"

His sentence was cut short when the guard stuck his sword to his throat. "I'll kill you. I'll fucking kill you!" He raised his sword to strike. Kurama caught his hand.

"Killing him won't save your mother. Right now, I need to know where she is."

"Twelve miles east of here." He gave Kurama an exact location of the house.

Nobuo paced back and forth in front his sister and the three servants and her house, glaring at them all; if only looks could kill.

"So," Nobuo started. "Thought you'd run to my sister's eh? Thought I wouldn't find you? I'll have you all-"

"Well do it then," Haruo sighed, irritated. "Anything to shut you up."

Nobuo got up in the man's face. "Didn't I already tell you about your smart ass mouth?"

"You will forgive me sir," Haruo sighed dramatically. "I am but a stupid gardener."

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, dear brother?" Lilliana asked, her voice dripping with mock sweetness.

He stuck his finger in her face, stopping just before he touched her. _You will bring them to me unmolested, _Yomi had instructed.

"You, you little worthless whore. I warned you against working for the fox. I'm gonna bury you now. Along with him. Yomi will cast you off and take another whore when he finds out what a traitor you are."

Haruo leapt out of his seat. "You will not speak of Lord Yomi in such a manner." Nobuo balled up his fist, but didn't strike. Suddenly they all understood.

"So," Lilliana spoke up. "You have to bring us in, but you can't touch us. That's too bad. I know you hand is itching to connect to my face again."

Nobuo shook with anger. "I see you didn't learn your lesson last time, I will have to teach you again. And I will not be as gentle as last time," he vowed through clenched teeth.

"You would strike a woman?" Ko asked, incredulous. "You are scum."

Nobuo turned on her with such a look that caused her to look away, quaking. Jun put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. He can't touch you. Kurama will ruin him."

_Crash!_ Nobuo's fist slammed into the table, shattering a fine wine glass. They all flinched. "You all have cast you lot with the wrong man. That arrogant fox is on his way to his death!" He stopped short of telling them exactly how that was going to happen. Kurama was on his way to rescue that stupid guard's mother. He had no idea of what was in store from him

Kurama reached the house in record time, with a little help from Youko and keeping up with Yusuke and Hiei. The guards saw him approaching and quickly let him pass, which he thought was odd. He found them in the back, a guard struggling to subdue a small but feisty woman.

"I would advise you to let her go." The guards all turned to see a silver haired fox, holding a long thorny whip. Youko Kurama. Yomi's old partner. Legendary bandit, and if need be, cold hearted killer. They scattered from the room.

_That was too easy,_ he thought. _They put up no resistance._ He decided he had better get the woman out quickly. He realized a fraction of a second before the poison gas was released that it was a trap. The gas burned his eyes and irritated his sensitive nose, but did little else to him. He had experienced it before. But the woman had not. She was already unconscious, breathing in the poisonous fumes. Another two minutes and she would be dead. He rushed through the house, to the back door. It was bolted from the outside. _Amateurs,_ he thought. He retrieved a seed from his hair and summoned a woody plant that pushed through the door and allowed the noxious fumes to escape the house, causing the guards to cough and hold their nose and mouth.

"That foolish stunt you just pulled has irritated me, nothing more. Lucky for you this woman wasn't hurt." His cold stare penetrated them all. "We are going to take a little field trip to see Lord Yomi, and you can witness your master's downfall." His tone let the guards know that this was not an offer.

Nobuo reached the castle before Kurama. He summoned his few loyal servants, all still too frightened to turn, to make his case.

"Lord Yomi," Nobuo began, "here are the three traitors. They were harbored by my sister whom the fox visited without my permission and convinced her to work against me."

Yomi turned to the servants. "Did Kurama help you escape from prison?"

Each remembered back to the advice given by Kurama. 'If Yomi asks you questions tell the truth. He will know if you lie to him. I will protect you, you must trust me.'

"Yes," Haruo spoke for the trio.

"Why did you feel the need to escape?"Yomi asked them.

"We feared for our lives, my lord. "

"Oh?" Yomi asked. "How so?"

"When master Nobuo imprisoned us he assured us that we would be executed for treason," Ko said.

"Lies!" Nobuo yelled in desperation.

"Nobuo, your tone please," Yomi chastised gently.

"Forgive me my Lord," Nobuo begged pardon.

Yomi turned to Lilliana. "Lilliana, you housed these three, knowing they had escaped from prison?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Did you know that Kurama was working against your brother?"

"Yes."

"And yet you chose to work with Kurama?"

"Well my lord, Kurama came to visit me. During our conversation he revealed that he planned to unseat my brother and asked if I was going to get involved. I told him that I would not. However," she paused for effect, casting an evil glance toward her brother. Revenge was sweet. "Nobuo came to see me after he left, demanding to know what we talked about. When I wouldn't reveal the topic of our conversation, he handled me roughly."

Yomi's eyebrow furrowed, a gesture seen by few. Wave after wave of terror washed upon Nobuo like a high tide. Lilliana had correctly predicted his displeasure.

"Nobuo," Yomi stated calmly, too calmly. "Is this true?"

"Sir, it was not like-"

"Yes or no will suffice."

"Y-yes sir."

"Striking a woman is a behavior that I will not tolerate," Yomi warned him. "You have displeased me. I am very disappointed that you resulted to violence against a woman. I hope you have made reparations."

"Sir, I have not seen-"

"I'll take that as a no then," Yomi cut him off with an edgy tone. "I will assist you in this matter. I'm sure your sister and I can come up with suitable retribution."

"Yes, sir." He hung his head, not in shame but at the thought of being punished by his sister, and being castigated by his boss publicly.

"We will deal with that in time," Yomi said, detecting the presence that he had been waiting for. "You have proven part of your case. Kurama has already stated that he plans to remove you from office. But you have yet to prove that these three are a threat to the safety of Gandara."

"Sir, Kurama's past history and his methods of obtaining what he wants make him-"

"Highly qualified for this assignment," Kurama finished for him, striding into the room followed by Yusuke, the guard and his mother. Nobuo swallowed hard.

"Greetings, Kurama. Nobuo has made some progress on proving his case. He has proven that you released the prisoners without authorization and had his sister working against him," Yomi briefed him.

"I do not deny it."

"What!" Nobuo yelled. "I asked you the other night, and you denied it!"

"Did I?" Kurama responded, feigning confusion. "Interesting."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Nobuo shrieked. Yomi curved his lips ever so slightly. Kurama was closing in for the kill.

"You will forgive my memory. My head has been filled with the reports of your unscrupulous methods and mistreatment of others."

Nobuo had to bite his lip to refrain from using an exploitive. "Is that a fact?" he managed through clenched teeth.

"Yes. For example I was just having an intriguing conversation with Hisoka here," Kurama said, indicating the guard. "It seems you ordered him to execute Goro and threatened his mother to keep him from speaking against you."

"I did no such thing!" Nobuo exclaimed. "You killed him and I protected you!" He accused to the guard.

"That's not what you said earlier," Yomi reminded him. "You stated that Goro tried to escape and Hisoka killed him in self defense."

"That's only partially true, my lord. Master Nobuo ordered me to kill him and he attacked me, so I did retaliate," Hisoka said.

"Liar!" Nobuo shrieked again, but no one was listening to him.

"I see. So you are stating that Nobuo did order his execution?"

"Yes sir," the guard answered. "He said that everyone who chose Kurama would pay with their lives, including those three," the guard indicated Jun, ko, and Haruo. "I told him that I wasn't comfortable performing executions without your Lordship's command and that's when he threatened my mother," he finished.

Yomi took it all in. _So that's why Kurama is taking this so personal,_ he thought.

"How did he threaten her?" Yomi asked.

"He sent guards to her house and said one word from him and they would end her life," he finished bitterly.

"Is this true, madam?' Yomi asked the mother.

"Yes, sir. The guards entered my home and told me that my son needed some motivation in order to prove his loyalty. They wouldn't allow me to leave."

"What happened next?" Yomi asked.

"As I was questioning Hisoka about Goro's death another guard sent word to Nobuo that he had turned, and Nobuo sent guards to kill her," Kurama stated. Everyone in the room except him and Yomi shuddered, as Kurama had wanted them to do. He wanted them to witness the full brutality of this monster.

"Madam?" Yomi questioned his mother.

"Yes, it is true. They came and told me that my son had betrayed his master and that I would have to pay. They were attacking me when he showed up." She indicated Kurama. "But he was different. He had silver hair and gold eyes. I think I may have fainted. The next thing I remember was waking up here."

Yomi was interested. "You fainted?"

"Yes," Kurama answered. "They sealed us in the house and released toxic fumes in an attempt to poison us."

Yomi was almost angry at Nobuo for attempting to kill his Kurama. But Kurama had easily foiled his silly murder attempt and thus was worthy of his companionship. He chose instead to play devil's advocate.

"It was fortunate that you were able to escape and save this woman here, Kurama. You have done Gandara a great service by protecting one of its citizens. However, do you have any proof that it was Nobuo who ordered the attempt on your life?"

Kurama made a hand signal and servant entered the room with a stack of papers. "These are sworn statements from each of the guards, including the one who alerted Nobuo of my conversation with Hisoka, all taken without duress." Plants have so many uses.

"Also sir," Ko spoke up, "Nobuo said that Kurama was headed to his death when he was bringing us here," she smirked at him, relishing her revenge and daring him to deny it.

"Hmmmmm," Yomi said. "Extortion, unauthorized execution, unlawful imprisonment, attempted murder, violence against a woman. Your crimes are many. Do you have a defense, Nobuo?"

"Sir, everything I did was in your best interest-"

"Your mean _your_ best interest," Yomi corrected him. "Serving me does not require such barbaric tactics. If that is your defense I'm afraid you are done sir," Yomi said, shaking his head.

"I was loyal to you!" Nobuo cried out in desperation. "I never betrayed you like him. He stabbed you in the back!"

"Kurama never used such despicable methods to gain my favor," Yomi replied. "You have shamed yourself," Yomi admonished. "And your father."

"No, No NO!" Nobuo screamed. "This is all his fault! He did this to me!" Nobuo was shaking violently at the mention of his father.

"Everyone except Kurama, Lilliana, and Nobuo please leave the room. Yusuke you may stay if you like." Yomi instructed. They all filed out. Yusuke leaned against the wall.

"Well Kurama, it looks as if you have proven your case," Yomi regarded him. "Welcome back."

"Thank you," Kurama replied, but his eyes, and everyone else's were on Nobuo, who was now pacing back and forth muttering to himself.

"This is your fault," he was saying. "If you hadn't left me with this mess to clean up. You saw what they did to me. You watched them! Did they ever do that to you? They were laughing at me! Was I just supposed to let them rape me over and over to protect my sisters?" He was grabbing his hair and yanking hard.

Lilliana was watching her brother with tears in her eyes. "Nobuo? They did that to you?" Nobuo was beyond hearing her.

"Yes," Yomi said gently. "Apparently the henchmen of your father's creditors abused him in the worst way possible. It was most unfortunate."

Lilliana stared at Yomi accusingly. "Why didn't you punish them?" she demanded. Nobuo may have been a monster, but he was still her brother. When she thought back to him crying in his room and what he was yelling at their dead father it all made sense now. And now to see him so…

"They are dead," Yomi replied. "That's how I found out. Nobuo had them all killed as soon as he got the chance."

"Nobuo?" she walked towards her brother, but Kurama stopped her.

"Your brother is not himself. It is not safe for you to approach him now. Perhaps after he gets some rest."

Nobuo was still muttering. "Lilliana, Kimi, and even Yuki all hate me now. Lilliana started working for that fox, I fixed them all up with rich men and how do they repay me? Just complaints. This is all they ever did. This is your fault. You killed mother, you and Lilliana. Then you started getting in trouble and they came to get me. Mother wouldn't have let them get me…"

"I think we'd better get him to a place where he can…rest," Kurama suggested.

"This is all your fault!" Nobuo screamed, running for Lilliana. "You killed mother!"

Yusuke leapt from the wall and caught him. "Whoa, dude. Calm down."

Guards had been summoned. Yomi summoned Yuda. "Take him to the medical facility. Have the palace physician give him something to relax."

"Yes sir," Yuda bowed. The guards were leading Nobuo from the room, who was struggling and screaming.

"No! No! Mother! Don't let them get me!"

Yuda shook his head.

Lilliana broke down in tears. "This is all my fault," she sobbed into Yomi's arms. "If I had only obeyed him-"

"You did obey him," Yomi reassured her. "And it happened all the same. What they did to your brother was not your fault. He was a victim of unfortunate circumstances and poor decisions."

Kurama summoned Ko back into the room. "Please escort Lilliana to her quarters so she can rest."

"Yes, sir." She placed her arm around Lilliana and guided her out of the room.

Later, as Kurama was making notes in his room, he heard a light tap on the door.

He opened the door to see Lilliana and two other female demons he didn't recognize, one bore a striking resemblance to Nobuo.

"Come in," he said quietly.

"These are my sisters," Lilliana introduced them. "Kimi is the eldest and Yuki is Nobuo's twin."

"I'm sorry we could not meet under more pleasant circumstances," Kurama said.

"It's ok. We went to see him," Lilliana said. "He doesn't remember anything. He thinks mother is still alive. He doesn't remember her dying or father getting into trouble or…that other stuff." Fresh tears spilled down Lilliana's face. Her eldest sister held her for comfort.

"I'm sorry this happened to Nobuo," the eldest said. "But he had to be stopped. He would have just kept hurting people."

"True," Kurama agreed. Kurama had seen Nobuo becoming more and more depraved and was prepared to take his life to stop him from causing more damage.

"If there is anything else I can do for you, just let me know," Kurama told them.

"You've already done enough," Yuki said, in a soft, delicate voice to match her features. "Just take care of him ok? Don't let him…hurt himself."

Kurama nodded. Nobuo had been moved to a psychiatric facility. He would be medicated and under constant surveillance. Other than that, there was nothing that could be done.

The sisters left, saying that they were going to return to Lilliana's in the morning. Kurama walked to the garden. He hadn't been in this little oasis since he returned; he was so wrapped up in Nobuo's undoing. The moon cast its silvery glow in his favorite rose. He bent down and touched the flower, allowing the silvery light to emit from its petals.

"It took me a long time to find that one."

Kurama had felt his presence before he entered the garden. He turned around to face his three-time partner.

"How long?"

"Two hundred and fifty years."

Kurama was surprised. "Was it that important?"

"It was."

"I see."

"So, what do you think of the day's events?" Yomi asked Kurama.

"Nobuo's situation was unfortunate. But he had to be stopped. He was not worthy of the honor you had given him."

Yomi smiled his irresistible little smile. "I was counting on you to figure that out and take proper action."

"Yomi?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to…apologize. For both times."

"Apology accepted. But all things happen for a reason. If we hadn't parted ways the first time, I wouldn't have become who I am today. And if he hadn't parted the second time," he paused. "You wouldn't have come back to me."

"You knew I would return?"

"I did."

"Do you want to know why I came back?"

"Of course."

"I will tell you when we have dinner tomorrow. I have many surprises in store for you."

**Uh-oh! What does that mean? What are you planning, sneaky fox? Find out next time on **_**It's Complicated**_**!**

**Note: I thought about several ways to bring about Nobuo's end and this was the one I decided to go with. It seemed likely, with all he had been through and what he had done to others. And don't worry, Lilliana will be ok!**

**I have delivered on all my promises of a true court drama; murder, political intrigue, mind games, secret deals. All except one and we all know what THAT is! I'll make it extra juicy for you!**

**P.S. Don't forget to check out my new story **_**The Letter. **_**Read and review for me please!**

**Much Luv,**

**NG714**


	15. The Opera

**Last time on **_**It's Complicated**_

**Kurama brings Nobuo down, with the help of his sister and his three servants. Nobuo has a mental breakdown, and has to be put in a psychiatric facility. Kurama promises to tell Yomi his motivations at dinner the next day (that would be today)**

_L'amour est un oiseau rebelle  
_

_Que nul ne peut apprivoiser,  
_

_Et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle,  
_

_S'il lui convient de refuser.  
_

_Rien n'y fait, menace ou prière,  
_

_L'un parle bien, l'autre se tait;  
_

_Et c'est l'autre que je préfère  
_

_Il n'a rien dit; mais il me plaît.  
_

_L'amour! L'amour! L'amour! L'amour! _

Yomi listened, with a look of pleasure that Kurama had never seen. Kurama had splurged on Bose speakers to enhance the sound to Yomi's sensitive ears. Yomi twisted the silk scarf between his fingers, another gift from Kurama.

"This language," Yomi said, still savoring every note, "it is not a dialect that I am familiar with. What is it?"

"French. It is often considered a romantic language; or the language of passion."

"I see. And this phrase _L'amour_ that the vocalist keeps repeating. What does it mean?"

"Love."

"Interesting. It is a very pleasant word, in any language. But I like the way it is pronounced in French." Yomi took a sip of his champagne, another ningen gift from Kurama. Kurama had another bottle on ice…for later.

_L'amour est enfant de Bohême,  
_

_Il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi,  
_

_Si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'aime,  
_

_Si je t'aime, prend garde à toi!  
_

_Si tu ne m'aime pas,  
_

_Si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'aime!  
_

_Mais, si je t'aime,  
_

_Si je t'aime, prend garde à toi!  
_

_Si tu ne m'aime pas,  
_

_Si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'aime!  
_

_Mais, si je t'aime,  
_

_Si je t'aime, prend garde à toi!_

"Ahhhh," Yomi said, "another phrase that is repeated. Tell me Kurama, what does _je te'aime_ mean?"

"It means 'I love you'."

"I see. So this entire solo is about love. I wonder what the message is?"

"Carmen is saying that love has no bounds or rules, and if she loves you then beware."

"Indeed," Yomi replied. "A very valuable lesson. One I have learned as well."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is."

"Care to share that lesson?" Kurama asked.

"Perhaps later. But I believe you have something to tell me?"

"Yes. I believe you want to know why I'm here?"

"I do."

"I am here because," Kurama rose from his seat and walked around, stopping behind Yomi, coming to his knees directly behind him."We belong together," he whispered in his ear.

"Oh? How so?"

"I have decided," Kurama leaned in and ran his hand through Yomi's silky raven hair, "that we will be partners in all things."

A slight smile of satisfaction curved up Yomi's lips. "All things?"

"You will look to me," Kurama brushed his lips against the back of Yomi's neck, "to advise you in all business matters," he placed a soft wet kiss on his neck, "and to please you in all personal matters."

"That's a very big responsibility Kurama," Yomi's voice was as smooth as the silk he was still caressing, "are you sure you can handle it?"

Kurama blew his warm breath on the back of Yomi's neck. "Of course I can."

"Well Kurama," Yomi said, reaching around to run his hand through Kurama's fiery hair. "You have proven yourself as a worthy adviser. Now you must prove yourself as a worthy lover."

"With your permission."

"Granted."

Kurama moved around to straddle Yomi's lap. When their lips met, Kurama knew his instincts were correct, and there was no turning back. He parted Yomi's lips with his tongue and slid his tongue inside, swirling it around his mouth. Yomi ran his strong hands up and down Kurama's back, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

Kurama Ran his fingers through Yomi's hair and ghosted his fingers over Yomi ears. Yomi shuddered and moaned, low and long.

"Mmmmmmmm," the deep moan rose from his throat and escaped his lips.

"So your ears are sensitive in more ways than one?" Kurama blew his breath into Yomi's ears. Yomi struggled to keep control, but his ears were his weak point. He relaxed his stance and lay his head against Kurama.

Kurama continued his pleasurable torture on Yomi ears, running his tongue along each one.

"Ahhhhh," came the soft response from his lover.

Yomi was dressed casually tonight. Instead of his usual military dress he wore a simple Yukata; easy access. Kurama untied his obi sash and slid his Yukata down his shoulders, revealing his musculature. Kurama ran his hands along Yomi's muscles, drinking in the sight of Yomi's incredible body.

Kurama traced his lips over Yomi's neck, his shoulders, and his chest. He dripped champagne into his rippled frame, and Yomi couldn't decide whether he liked the sensation of Kurama's tongue lapping the cold liquid off of him or the delightful slurping sounds that Kurama deliberately made to stimulate his sensitive ears more.

Kurama fully opened Yomi's robe and beheld his glory. He eyed the largest, thickest cock he had ever seen, with a pair of enormous testicles to match surrounded by black, silky hair at the base. Good god; he must have died and gone to heaven.

As Kurama surveyed Yomi's formidable girth, he knew that this was too much for his human form. No matter. He could still be Kurama in his demon form. Gradually, red hair became silver, green eyes became gold as he caressed Yomi's engorged length.

"Ah," Yomi breathed, recognizing the energy. "You're here? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"This form will better assist me in my task."

He traced his forefinger along the head, gathering up Yomi's pre essence and licked his finger, making sure that Yomi heard the motion of his tongue. He started with the head, running his tongue over the tip and taking it into his mouth, alternating the pressure and eliciting soft moans from the demon lord.

"Ahhhhhh," Yomi moaned softly, arching back and moving his hips back and forth into the kitsune's mouth. "Take it all Kurama."

"Patience," Kurama chided in between licks. He pulled back, leaving Yomi's enormous cock bobbing back and forth expectantly as he opened the second bottle of ice cold champagne. He then inhaled Yomi's entire length with a mouth full of the cold bubbly liquid.

"Oh!" Yomi cried out at the sudden sensation. As Kurama worked him back and forth in his mouth, he grabbed a handful of Kurama's silver hair and pulled hard. Instead of wincing in pain, this only served to fuel Kurama's drive to please more. He massaged Yomi's enormous balls with one hand and teased his entrance with his other.

"That's it, Kurama…take it all in…"

As Kurama bobbed his head back and forth Yomi met him with his hips, his panting and moaning increasing more. Kurama knew his climax was coming when Yomi yanked his hair even harder and thrust himself in and out of his mouth with a force Kurama had never experienced. As he climaxed, Yomi yelled out obscenities in several different demon languages that tickled the fox's ears because he had never heard his partner use such talk.

Yomi collapsed against the pillows, catching his breath.

"You will forgive my course language," he panted.

"Of course," Kurama replied, as he slid his clothes of his long, lithe body. His long silver hair tickled his back and shoulders as he slinked towards Yomi on his hands and knees. He slid a long, lubricated finger into Yomi's entrance, locating his prostate and massaged it back and forth.

"Ooooooohhhhhh….that's it Kurama…right there…ahhhhhhh…" Yomi grabbed Kurama's hand and pushed it in further.

As Kurama prepared to enter him, Yomi offered Kurama a little advice.

"Kurama, I want it rough. You must not handle me too gently or I will not be pleased."

"As you wish," Kurama said as he slammed into Yomi as hard as he could. Yomi sucked in his breath at the sudden searing pain that came again and again, as Kurama did as he requested, putting more and more energy behind his thrusting.

"Kurama," Yomi huffed. "You are still handling me too delicately. NOW FUCK ME AS I ORDERED!" Yomi barked in his most commanding voice.

"Turn over," growled the fox. Yomi deliberately took his time, so Kurama helped him along by grabbing his hair and twisting it around in his arm, flipping the powerful demon lord over on all fours. Yomi gasped at the sudden pain of being handled so roughly.

From this angle, Kurama gave Yomi the pounding that he asked for, slamming into the demon with all his might. Sweat dampened the fox's temples as he complied with Yomi's keening demands for 'harder, faster, deeper, more, more, MORE'.

"Ah, yes Kurama," Yomi panted, his voice hoarse from all the shouting. "PROVE YOURSELF WORTHY!" He was fisting his second erection for the evening, desperate to get off again.

Kurama could feel his climax coming; and with a speed and force he didn't know he possessed found his release, spraying his lover, the pillows, and himself with his creamy essence.

Yomi found his release a moment later.

Completely spent, Yomi collapsed onto the pillows and Kurama fell down on top of him, and they both drifted into a well deserved sleep.

Kurama awoke hours later back in his human form and in a great bed, piled with pillows and under fine sheets. He rolled over, but the place beside him was empty. He flashed back to hours before. He remembered himself, in his Youko form, fucking Yomi without abandon as he shouted profanities and orders at him. He remembered trembling with desire at the sight of Yomi's enormous cock and balls, and taking all of it in his mouth along with the champagne. As he sat up he found that he was exhausted, tired as if he had just fought a battle.

"How are you feeling?" Yomi emerged from his bathroom wearing only a towel, steam still rolling off his glistening skin.

"Tired," Kurama confessed.

"I would imagine so. Perhaps a hot shower or bath to rejuvenate you?" his lover suggested.

"A bath, thank you." Kurama knew he was much too tired to stand in a shower.

Later, as Kurama lay in Yomi's arms in bed he asked Yomi about the lesson he had learned about love.

"I built this castle, the garden, and this kingdom…because of you. Indeed love has no bounds, and loving you is dangerous."

Kurama not surprised by the reason but was surprised that Yomi chose to reveal this to him.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I chose to reveal this to you," Yomi said, reading his mind as usual.

"Yes."

"Perhaps I feel that it's time to be completely honest with each other, and stop hiding ourselves, since you desire to be my partner in all things."

"Of course," Kurama agreed as he snuggled closer into his partner's arms.

The next morning, Yomi's servants and councilors noticed something different about their lord. He was in a good mood. Yomi was never in a _bad_ mood, and he was always pleasant and polite, but this morning he seemed…happy? The look of serenity that crossed his face was one that none had ever witnessed. Ko whispered something to another maid that made the two giggle like girls. Jun didn't even want to know what they said. Haruo had witnessed something in the garden that morning that he probably wasn't supposed to see. He tiptoed out, hoping his lord was too preoccupied with what he was doing to notice him.

At breakfast, Yusuke wore a grin a mile wide.

"So," he asked Yomi and Kurama pleasantly. "How was _dinner_?"

"Very pleasant," Yomi replied. "I finally got to hear the opera Kurama had told me about."

"_Opera_, eh?" Yusuke said. "I cant never understand that crap. Always in another language. What language was that one in."

"I believe Kurama said it was French."

"French, eh? You know what they say about the French-"

"Yusuke," Kurama cut him off. "That's quite enough."

"I would like to hear it," Yomi encouraged.

"My lord, it's hardly appropriate conversation for the table," Kurama warned. Then he added, so softly that he couldn't even hear it himself. "Don't worry, I'll _show_ you later."

Yomi's expression confirmed that he had heard Kurama.

At the council meeting with Kurama at his right side, Yomi announced that an 'unfortunate incident' had befallen Nobuo and that Kurama would be his permanent advisor. All the counselors had learned what Kurama was capable of by now and none were too eager to challenge him. Kurama, finally feeling he was where he belonged all along, was content.

**Notes:**

**Shorter than all of my other chapters, sorry about that.**

**The lyrics in italics are from **_**Carmen, **_**a French Opera by Georges Bizet; specifically from the famous **_**Habanera **_**in Act 1. Don't sue me.**

**Bose is property of the Bose Corporation. Don't sue me over that either.**

**I had a REALLY hard time writing this lemon. Yomi/Kurama lemons are hard to come by and good ones are almost non-existent. I tried to keep them in character as much as I could, but they are having sex, so you know, anything goes.**

**I thank everyone for sticking with me through this ambitious project of writing a story where Yomi wasn't a total dick, but still managed to be himself. I am pondering an epilogue, so we will see what happens.**


	16. The Limo

**Well, I don't know if this qualifies as an epilogue but you people kept hinting at seeing Yomi on top so here goes! Warning: Be careful what you wish for…**

"Huh….huh…Yomi…." Kurama whimpered. Yomi was working his magic. It was their anniversary and they were in the limousine on their way back from their date. Every year on or around their anniversary, Kurama treated Yomi to a live performance in the ningenkai. This year had been the opera _Der Rosenkavalier_. The first year, it had been _Carmen_, which still remained Yomi's favorite but he had enjoyed all five performances that he had been to.

Yomi released Kurama's throbbing member from his mouth. Kurama's wrists were tied together over his head, hanging from a hook in the ceiling of the car, and Yomi was using his formidable strength to hold Kurama still. . "What's that?" he asked, with a most sinister grin on his face.

"Please…please…I need…" Kurama didn't know what he needed more; it was either for Yomi to remove the cock ring that kept his painful erection strained, or to continue the pleasurable torture of Kurama's cock with his mouth.

"Listen to you," Yomi sneered in his ear, his warm breath and tongue causing pleasant shivers to run down the kitsune's spine. He ran his tongue over the mark he had put there to let everyone know that finally, after over a thousand years, Kurama was _his._ "Begging like a wanton _slut_."

He cupped Kurama's aching testicles in his hand, teasing them with his dexterous fingers; all the while whispering insults and words of devotion in his ear. Yomi could be tender, caressing Kurama gently and planting soft kisses all over his body, telling him how much he loved him and would be with him always. Or he could be rough, yanking Kurama's hair, biting, hurling insults and fucking Kurama senseless; or demanding that Kurama do the same to him. Kurama loved it all.

"Please…my lord…OH!" Kurama exclaimed as Yomi sank his teeth into his shoulder, drawing fresh blood, which Yomi licked off, savoring the metallic taste in his mouth.

"What's the matter? Am I hurting you?" Yomi jeered. "I knew you were too weak to play with me. Perhaps I shall end our little game."

"No, no, my lord! Please don't stop! I need you!" Kurama cried out, desperate for more attention.

"Very well," Yomi conceded to his mate's demands and wrapped his lips back around Kurama's aching member. Up and down he stroked; licking teasing, nipping. He tickled the head with his tongue and hummed, the vibrations driving Kurama into a fresh frenzy as he shouted his lover's name.

"I'm ready to taste you now," Yomi said, sliding the cock ring off, and returning Kurama's dick to his mouth. Kurama came within seconds.

"Oh, oh, ahhhh, YOMI!" Kurama shouted as he released his juices into Yomi's awaiting mouth. Yomi eagerly swallowed all of Kurama's essence; save for the little bit he let drip down his chin. He sat up to capture Kurama's lips in his, not before Kurama licked the remaining evidence of his passion from Yomi's chin. Their kiss was passionate, full of longing on both ends that reignited every time they coupled in this manner. Yomi paused, sticking his middle digit into Kurama's mouth to let Kurama coat it with a generous amount of saliva, for he knew what was coming next. Sure enough, he felt Yomi's finger probing and teasing the outer ring of his entrance. Kurama gasped and whimpered, his tongue still imprisoned within Yomi's mouth.

Yomi broke off the kiss and moved around behind Kurama, planting gentle kisses on the shoulder that he had assaulted with his teeth minutes ago.

"Bend over and stick that pretty ass out for me," Yomi whispered in his ear.

Kurama complied as best as he could, spreading his legs and sticking his rear as far back as possible, for his wrists were still bound and hooked to the ceiling.

"That's it fox," Yomi purred. He positioned himself so that he was face to face with Kurama's rear which was quivering with anticipation of events forth coming. Yomi did not disappoint. He spread Kurama's cheeks and ran his tongue up the crack of Kurama's ass and down again, plunging it into Kurama's puckering entrance, fucking Kurama with his tongue. In and out he plunged, around and around as he reached around and stroked Kurama's new erection.

"Oh, Yomi, oh, mmmmm," Kurama moaned as he rocked back and forth, stretching his body back as far as he could, desperate not to break contact and continue. Yomi sped up the action with his tongue, flicking it in and out of Kurama's portal with a speed that consumed Kurama with pleasure.

Kurama couldn't take it anymore. "Yomi," he panted. "Fuck me. Fuck me now!"

WHAP!

The sting of Yomi's hand on his ass was unbearably pleasurable and painful. "WHAT'S THIS? YOU DARE TO MAKE DEMANDS OF YOUR LORD?" Yomi thundered.

"Yes I do! FUCK ME YOMI!" Kurama's imperative was somewhere between a wail and a shout.

"Why should I?" Kurama could feel Yomi's long, thick, slick cock rubbing, teasing, and probing his entrance. "You're being very obstinate tonight. A willful, disobedient little whore. What makes you think you deserve my cock?"

"Because I…I need it. Please Yomi…please…my lord…master…please…"

"Listen to you. Begging for dick like a pathetic bitch. I suppose you have humbled yourself sufficiently. Turn around and straddle me slut."

Kurama, his arms aching from being held over his head for so long, did as his lord requested. He was now face to face with his master who had his robe open revealing his muscled chest and ripped abs and his pants down to his knees, his schlong bobbing and glistening. Yomi reclined back on the long seat and Kurama straddled him, sheathing the huge member to the hilt. He gasped in pleasure as he spread to accommodate Yomi's formidable girth.

"What's the matter? Is it too much for you? Shall I order you off?"

"No, my lord! Please, I can handle it!"

"Is that a fact, Kurama? Well SHOW ME, you wanton whore. Ride me like the dirty slut that you are!" Yomi ordered.

Kurama began to move, up and down, clenching and unclenching his muscles to further both his and Yomi's pleasure. Yomi moaned, low and long, causing Kurama's body to vibrate from the sensations.

"Come now Kurama, I know you can do better than that." Yomi, despite his pleasure, was always a glutton for Kurama's carnal ministrations; and he wanted more.

Kurama let loose; rolling his hips, rotating clockwise and then counterclockwise and finally squatting on his feet so he can slide up and down Yomi's length.

"Kurama," Yomi groaned, gripping Kurama's hips with a force that was sure to bruise the tender flesh. "Ohhhhhh Kurama, move those agile hips for me you sexy, horny, slutty little fox."

"Does this please you, my lord?" The fox purred, knowing the answer. He rocked and swirled up and down, around and around.

"Faster Kurama," panted the blind demon, feeling his climax approaching. "Faster!" He grabbed Kurama's hips and thrust up, hard and fast.

"Oh, Yomi!" Kurama wailed as Yomi hit his sweet spot over and over again. "Oh master, oh, my lord!"

Yomi thrust harder and harder. The limo creaked and rocked dangerously, the driver had long since parked the car near the portal to the makai and would return in the morning, as planned.

"Kurama," he groaned, "this ass of yours, this hot, tight little ass of yours, it's MINE! You belong to ME, right fox?" he demanded.

"Yes my lord, yes!"

"That's what I want to hear, you hot little slut! Oh fuck! Kuramaaaaa!" he roared as his seed spurted upward like a fountain and landed on his rippled abdominal muscles. Spent, he reached up and unhooked Kurama from his post. "You know what to do."

Kurama leaned down and licked his seed from his master's midsection, savoring every drop before collapsing on top of his partner.

"Happy anniversary," Kurama whispered.

"Happy anniversary to you too," Yomi replied before the pair drifted off into a blissful slumber.

**Well, I hope you all have enjoyed this ambitious story of mine. It was fun to write, and a bit challenging in a fun way, having to think up clever tricks and mind games from the fox. This chapter is dedicated to all you horny demonesses who wanted to see Yomi on top, although I suppose technically he wasn't. Much luv to LostCause6661 who is as wild about Yomi as I am. But I love ALL of you who read my stories and review. It's very encouraging! Of course I will be continuing **_**The Letter**_** and am planning another Hiei/Bara story, just not sure of how I want to set it up. But keep your eyes peeled.**

_**Der Rosenkavalier **_**is a German(?) opera by Richard Strauss, suggested by Angelus1889. **_**Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar!**_

**To my 'girls' Timeonmyhands andTwistedmind29: loves ya!**

**MissTuffcy – Thanks for your support!**

**Peace and love,**

**NG714**


End file.
